Since When Do My Wishes Come True?
by xVioLyn
Summary: Do you believe in fairies? Hayden Black does, and with good reason, too. How else could she explain her sudden trip to the Caribbean, not to mention going back in time and into a fictional movie? Those things just don't happen. Well now they do.Disclaimer
1. Girl Meets Pirate

Yay! Another PotC fan fiction! This is the second one I started write. I am currently on chapter five in this one. I'm also on chapter five in my third fan fiction, which I haven't titled yet, and writing a one-shot. I'll get everything posted and updated whenever I have time, so please just be patient.

Since When Do My Wishes Come True?

**Chapter 1:** Girl Meets Pirate

* * *

"Now, bring me that horizon." Jack Sparrow looked down at his compass. He hummed. "And really bad eggs. Drink up me hearties. Yo ho!" 

I sighed happily. That was my favorite line in the whole movie. Although there were some close seconds and thirds. I was up in my room, putting the best DVD ever back into its case when my mom called me down for dinner.

"Coming!" I called down the stairs. I looked at my bedroom walls, covered in posters. _Pirates of the Caribbean posters_, to be exact. My favorite one has both Jack and Will and I have it on the wall by my door, right above the light switch.

I did what I normally do before exiting the room: kiss Will, then – saving the best for last, of course – Jack.

In a happy mood, I waltzed – well, not really – down the stairs and into the kitchen. I sat down at the table where my dad was already seated. "What're we having?" I asked.

"Pizza," said my mom, setting it down in the middle of the table. "And corn." She set that down, too.

I took a couple slices, set one on my plate, and took a bite out of the other one.

"Hayden, eat some corn," my mom said, sitting down.

"I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request," I replied, taking another bite of pizza.

"That's enough of that! Your obsession with that dumb movie has gone far enough! You quote it all the time, you watch it even more than your quote it, you've got clothes and notebooks and folders of it. I've tried waiting patiently for this all to end, but it hasn't and I'm tired of waiting. I want you to go to your room and don't come out until you're over!"

Whoa! My mom hasn't exploded on me in a _long_ time. "Fine," I said, and left. Taking the pizza I was eating with me. She didn't object.

I finished it quickly on the way up to my room.

If my mom thinks a little yelling will stop me from watching or having anything to do with _Pirates of the Caribbean_, she's sadly mistaken. Even if I actually tried, I couldn't force myself to stop. I love it too much.

I plopped down on my bed, not bothering to change out of my clothes – a black and gray striped skirt and a matching V-neck top. I like striped things; they remind me of pirates.

Sigh.

I wish _Pirates of the Caribbean_ was real. I wish it really happened, and I wish I were a part of it. That would be awesome. If I could at least _meet_ Jack Sparrow, my life would be complete.

Well, maybe not complete, but I'd be happy.

I yawned. How did I get so sleepy all of a sudden? I closed my eyes and fell asleep almost instantly. The last thing I saw was my favorite Jack Sparrow poster hanging on my ceiling.

* * *

I woke up the next morning. My bed didn't feel quite right. I opened my eyes and saw my Jack poster was gone. 

Oh my God! Did my mom come into my room last night and take everything?!

I sat up and realized that I was not even _in_ my room. Everything was…plain. Where exactly was I?

I exited the small room and found myself in a hallway with five other doors and a staircase on my left. I went down the stairs. I passed two more doors and came to a lobby-looking area. I saw a door at the other side of the room, and thought that might be the way out.

I opened the door, but before I could see where I was, a guy behind a counter said, "You need to pay before can leave, miss." I jumped about a foot in the air. I hadn't seen him there before.

He was a short, fat man with dirty blonde hair and was wearing a white shirt and a brown vest.

"Um…" I didn't have any money with me. My parents put practically all my money in the bank "for college". Just because I'm seventeen doesn't mean I want to think about college yet. "Where am I?" I asked.

"You're in my inn."

"Yes, I realize that, but _where_?" Yeah, so what if I'm stalling. I don't know how I got here or how I'm going to pay, but I at least want to know where the heck I am."

"Port Royal, miss," he answered. "Now please pay your fee as I am trying to run a business here."

I bolted out the door I had opened. And ran right into someone. "Sorry, love. S'my fault." His voice was familiar. _Very_ familiar. He helped me up and I came face to face with none other than Jack Sparrow!

Well, this couldn't be a dream, seeing as how my butt hurt from the landing. "Jack Sparrow," I whispered.

He was about to say something when the innkeeper yelled, "Get back here!" And then appeared in the doorway. I jumped back and Jack looked at me questioningly. "One of you," he said looking back and forth between us, "I don't care which, is going to pay for your" – he looked back at me – "room! I am not afraid to turn you in if you don't."

I turned and ran, not even sure where I was going. I mean, they hadn't shown much of Port Royal in the movie. But I heard footsteps behind me and they were gaining. He's going to catch me and turn me in! What am I going to do? Surely they wouldn't hang me just for not paying for a room…but I'm not that sure about that.

I footsteps got closer and closer until he grabbed me and I screamed. He put his hand over my mouth to stifle the scream and, to my relief it was Jack. I stopped screaming and he dropped his hand. He pulled me into an ally.

I looked at him disbelievingly, trying to keep myself from drooling. He's even hotter in person. And he's got his hand on my arm! He's touching me!! Omigodomigodomigod!!!!

He didn't say anything for a minute; he just stood there looking at me. Then he grinned, as if he what I was thinking about him, and said, "Wha's your name, love?"

I stared at him, trying to form words. He called me "love"! Twice! "Umabuhhhh…" I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "I'm Hayden Black," I finally said. '_Your future wife'_ is what I wanted to add. But I refrained myself from doing so.

"Well," he said, "if I heard you correctly back there I'd say you know me." He looked at me more closely. "Have we met before? In Tortuga, perhaps?"

I laughed. "No, we haven't met before. But, ah, I've seen you before, is all." Even if I told him the truth, he wouldn't believe me. So why bother...At least for now.

Jack let go of my arm and walked out of the ally. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to."

"Great," I said. "I'll come with you."

"Suit yourself."

* * *

Well, there's chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review! I need reviews! I will post chapter two as soon as I can. I will also hopefully be posting chapter eight of _Dreams in the Caribbean_ as soon as I finish typing it up. I have it saved on my school server, and I'm not at school right now. I'm at my grandparents. So I won't be able to update that until sometime next week. Please forgive me; I know it's taken me forever! 

I don't think chapter two of this story is as good as the rest of them, but please, when I post it, just wait and give it a chance. I really like chapter three. And chapter four. And chapter five, so far.

But PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	2. Same Old Story

Yay! I'm surprised that I got five reviews for the first chapter in just one day! Thank you everyone. VERY MUCH! And please keep reviewing. I love reviews. I wasn't going to post the next chapter so soon, but I figured I could since you people have been so nice.

And, yes, my walls ARE covered in PotC posters. Although I only have five. Tear, tear. The other one I wanted to get was sold out and they didn't get anymore of it! Oh, well…

**Chapter 2: **Same Old Story

-----------------------

"This dock is off-limits to civilians." Murtogg said to two strangers. The man had long dread-locked hair with beads, trinkets, and a red bandana on. He was considerably dirty.

But the young woman he was with…she was beautiful. She had shoulder-length, platinum-blonde hair and striking, pale blue eyes that were rimmed black. She had a petite build and was wearing clothing like he had never seen before – a strange striped shirt and a skirt that was knee-length and ruffled at the end.

-------------------

I couldn't stop myself. Before Jack could say it, I blurted out, "I'm terribly sorry, we didn't know. If we see one, we shall inform you immediately."

Jack looked at me, squinting his eyes before turning back to Murtogg and Mullroy. "Apparently there's some hi-toned and fancy to-do up at the fort, ay? How could it be that two outstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not merit an invitation?"

Blah.

Blah.

Blah.

Then they were arguing and I followed Jack onto the _Interceptor_. We went to the helm where he took the wheel and got that dreamy-eyed look.

"Hey!" Mullroy yelled. "You two! Get away from there!" They ran to us. "You don't have permission to be aboard there, mates."

"I'm sorry. It's just, it's such a pretty boat – ship!"

"What are your names?" he asked suspiciously.

"Lucy Gumdrop," I blurted out. How on earth did I manage to come up with such a stupid name? Oh well. What's done is done.

"Smith," Jack said, eyeing me, "or Smithy if you like."

"What's your purpose in Port Royal, _Mr. Smith_?"

"Yeah, and no lies."

I had to bite my tongue for this part. I wanted to quote soooo badly.

"Well, then, I confess. It is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder, and otherwise pilfer my weasly black guts out," Jack said, looking at me. I guess I probably looked a little weird, biting my tongue and all.

"I said no lies!"

"I think he's telling the truth."

"If he were telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us."

I couldn't hold it in anymore. It was like physically impossible for me. "Unless, of course he knew you wouldn't believe the truth, even if he told it to you."

-------------------------

"And then they made me their chief."

2…1…

_Splash!_

"Elizabeth!" Norrington yelled.

"Will you be saving her, then?" Jack asked.

"I can't swim."

Jack looked back and forth between the two. "Pride of the king's navy you are. Do not lose these." He pushed his jacket, hat, and effects at Idiots One and Two. Then he pulled himself up onto the railing and dove in to save the governor's daughter.

I must admit I was a little jealous. Okay, more than a little. Fine, a _lot _more. What I wouldn't give for Jack to save me…Hmm…Maybe I could pretend to drown. And maybe Jack would give me the kiss of life!…Although, with my luck, I really _would_ be drowning. So maybe there's an easier way.

Oh, Jack! Save _me_!

I watched Jack surface with Elizabeth and her dress pulled them both back under. I couldn't see them now, but I knew he was taking off her dress. They resurfaced and he began swimming towards the dock.

I ran from the _Interceptor_, the Idiots right behind me. They helped lift Elizabeth from the water and lay her on the dock. I helped Jack up.

"Not breathing," Mullroy said nervously.

"Move," Jack commanded. He pulled out a knife, cut the strings on Elizabeth corset, and pulled it off, handing it to Murtogg.

"Never would have though of that," Mullroy said, watching Elizabeth cough up water.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore." I covered my mouth. It slipped…again. Oops. How am I supposed to explain that to Jack?

He shot me a funny look before noticing the medallion around Elizabeth's neck. "Where did you get that?" he asked, holding it briefly before Commodore Norrington and some…other Royal Navy people ran over to us.

"On your feet!" Guns were pointed at Jack and…me! Why were there guns pointed at me?! Oh, God! What do I do?! (Besides try not to anger anyone with a gun.) Okay, settle down. Breathe in. Breathe out.

I tried paying attention to what was going on around me, though it was hard. Norrington held a sword in front of Jack; Elizabeth got up; and her father called her name, took off his jacket, and wrapped it around her. (Corset gag.) "Shoot him!" the governor said.

"Father! Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?"

Norrington eyed Jack before putting his sword away. "I believe thanks are in order," he said, holding out his hand. Jack hesitated, but shook his hand.

Norry whipped Jack's sleeve up, revealing the 'P'. "Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we, _pirate_?"

"Hang him," the governor said in an urgent singsong type voice.

"Keep your guns on him men. Gilette, fetch some irons. Well, well," he said, pushing Jack's sleeve up further. "Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow if you please, sir," Jack corrected him.

"Well, I don't see your ship, _Captain_." He looked around.

"I'm in the market, as it were," Jack said, squinting slightly, smiling briefly.

"Told you he was telling the truth," Mullroy said to Murtogg. "These are his, sir."

Norry picked up the gun. "No additional shots nor powder." He put that down and picked up the next item on the list. "A compass that doesn't point north." He pulled the sword out slightly. "And I half expected it to be made of wood." He pushed it back in. "You are without doubt the _worst_ pirate I've ever heard of."

Jack held up his pointer fingers. "But you have heard of me."

Norry turned to me. "And your name?" he asked, looking questionably at the clothes I was wearing.

I decided to stick with the name I gave to Murtogg and Mullroy. "Lucy Gumdrop," I said. It _had_ been the first name to come to mind. I almost couldn't keep a straight face when I said it, though.

Jack looked back and forth between Norry and me.

Norry grabbed him, pulling him over to where Gilette stood with two pairs of irons. I was pushed along behind Jack by some other guards. Elizabeth trailed behind.

"Commodore, I really must protest," she said, standing between Norry and Jack. Gilette had handed one pair of irons to another guard, who began putting them on my wrists just as Gilette was doing to Jack. "Pirate or not, this man saved my life."

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness."

"Though it seems enough to condemn him," Jack put in.

"Indeed."

"Finally." Gilette had just finished with the irons. He brought his arms up and over Elizabeth's head who didn't see it coming because she was looking at Norry. Then he had the chain around her neck. He did it in one quick move, of course.

"No! Don't shoot!"

"I knew you'd warm up to me," Jack said in Elizabeth's ear. "Commodore, my effects, please. And my hat!" He raised his voice a bit, "Commodore!"

I stood there, watching everything. I still couldn't believe I was here, watching the movie I love so dearly.

But I had more important things to think about for once. I had to come up with an escape plan. Quickly.

----------------------

Well, there's chapter 2. I don't particularly care for this chapter, as it's just basically the same as the movie. But I like the next chapters, so I hope you'll all bear with me here till I post it (which may just be tomorrow)!

As always, REVIEW!!!!!!


	3. Fairy GodFriend

Thanks, everyone, for your support on this fic. I've enjoyed writing it so far!

**Chapter 3: **Fairy God-Friend

--------------------

Hmm…I thought, looking down at my hand. That might work. The guard who was putting my irons on had only put it on one hand and then Jack grabbed Elizabeth and all attention shifted to him.

"Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life. You save mine. We're square." He turned her around. "Gentlemen. Milady. You will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" He threw Elizabeth into Norry and them and began his escape.

As I'd hoped, they forgot about me. Well, all but one who moved to grab my arm. I swung the irons at him and hit him in the head. He fell and I sprinted. I can't believe my luck! I mean, I have terrible aim and I hit his head!

I rounded a corner and was grabbed. My heart raced and I started to scream, but a hand covered my mouth. I was reminded of earlier when Jack did that and dragged me into an alley.

But it wasn't Jack. I couldn't see who it was, but the hand that was on my mouth was clean.

I licked it – because I'm wierd like that – and a familiar voice said, "Ew!" and withdrew his hand. I turned around and saw – oh my God!

"Scott?!" I whisper-screamed. I mean, I was still running from the Royal Navy.

"Hayden, you know you're disgusting, right? I try to help and this is the thanks I get?" He wiped his hand on his jeans.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as my heart beat returned to normal.

Scott Jinx is my best friend. He's, like, the only one who actually puts up with my obsession. He likes PotC, too. Just not as much as me. He has straight, dark brown hair that's kinda long for guy's hair, but kinda short.

It's okay if you don't understand me. I barely understand me and it's my own thoughts.

Anyways, he has green eyes and I suppose he's considered attractive to a lot of girls (and some guys, I guess). But it's impossible for me to see him as more than a friend. We tried dating once but it was uncomfortable and awkward. So we're just friends.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? I'm helping you. Come on," he said, grabbing my arm and dragging me through a door.

I did a double take. Outside was Port Royal, inside was almost blindingly white. Scott pushed me inside and closed the door. "Sit."

I sat. Not on the floor, there was a chair. Actually, two chairs. Scott sat next to me and the white turned to gray.

"Where are we?" I asked somewhat quietly. I don't know why; don't ask me. I was really confused. Was this a dream? God, I hope not. If it is, it's the best dream I've ever had. Maybe Scott got here the same way I did. Wait...how was that?

"Nowhere," he answered.

"Scott. Really, where are we?"

"Nowhere. Go ahead, open the door."

I opened the door and saw that Port Royal was gone. It had been replaced by gray. I closed the door and sat back down. "Are you trying to tell me," I asked, turning to face him, "that this is just the most wonderful dream I've ever had?" I felt like crying as I asked this.

He sighed. "No. This is real. You wished yourself here, right?" My heart skipped a beat. It _has_ to be real. He _has_ to be right.

I paused, remembering back to last night. "That's right! I did. It was after my mom sent me to my room…But wait. Since when do my wishes come true?" Hmm…I wish Scott had blue hair!

And his hair…actually turned blue! I couldn't believe it! My face showed surprise, I could tell. My mouth _was_ hanging open.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "_What did you do?_" he asked in a low voice.

"Nothing," I said with a snort. I _hate_ snorting.

He laughed. He loves it when I snort. He thinks it's hilarious. Yeah, well, laugh it up, blue head. Enjoy the surprise.

He was finally able to stop his laughing and got all serious. "Okay, Hayden. I have the ability to grant wishes. For lack of a better word, I'm a…" He lowered his voice. "A fairy," he muttered.

I grinned. _Scott_ is a _fairy_. He's never gonna live this down! "A fairy?" I asked before snorting again.

"A fairy," he repeated. "I temporarily gave you the ability – which I'm taking away now 'cause you turned my hair blue," he said with a smirk as his hair changed back to brown. "Now," he said, standing, "I'll let you get back to your fantasy-come-true. But I _will_ be checking in on you every so often to make sure you're okay."

I stood, too. "So you're kind of like my Fairy God-Mother?" I asked. "Except that you're clearly not my mother."

"Sure. Let's just call me your Fairy God-Friend." He laughed. "'Cause I am _not_ wearing a dress or waving a wand around yelling 'Bibbity-bobbity-boo!'"

"Okay, then. How do I get out of here?"

"Just open the door."

I opened the door and found myself in the back of the blacksmith's shop. I smiled happily. Yay! I'm back with Jack...oh, and Will, too. Yeah...Will, too.

Jack had just tapped Will's hand with the sword for touching his hat and pointed the sword at him.

"You're the one everyone's looking for. The pirate." Then he saw me come in and close the door behind me. "Who're you?"

Jack turned and saw it was me. "Ah, Miss Gumdrop, was it?" he asked, using my fake name. And I lost it, going into hysterical laughs. After I had gotten control of my fits somewhat, I attempted to answer Will's question. I couldn't lie to Will.

So I said, "Hayden Black." And then giggled some more.

Jack grinned at me a second before turning back to Will to inspect him more closely. "You look somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?"

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates."

"Ah. Well, it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So if you'll excuse me," Jack said, turning to go.

Will grabbed one of the ten billion swords he made and pointed it at Jack. And he kept looking at me funny.

Well, okay. I _was_ squeezing my nose to stop my fits. And it was working a little. See? I'm not as insane as you think I am. Although I may be close. He he.

"Do you think this wise, boy? Crossing blades with a pirate?" Jack turned back to Will and held his sword up.

"You threatened Miss Swann."

Jack swerved his sword up and down Will's – so cool!!! I get to watch their sword fight up close. Woo!

For a brief second, I wondered who to root for – I mean, Will's hot, too. But then I decided on Jack because 1- he's hotter, 2- he's funnier, 3- Will's hotter as a pirate which he is not yet, and 4- Will's still got that darned stick up his butt. Yep, so Jack gets my vote.

"Only a little." And their swordfight began! "You know what you're doing, I'll give you that. Excellent form." _But how's your footwork?_ I allowed myself to mouth rather than blurt out. "If I step here" – clink, clank, clang – "very good. Now I step again." More clanking and Will did the cool move where his arm's behind his head. Yes, you know what I'm talking about.

"Ta."

I sucked in and held my breath. I knew what was coming, of course. And I knew I would crack up. My hand at my side was ready to fly up to my nose when the laughing started.

The sword whizzed by Jack's head. His eyes widened slightly as he looked down at the sword, then at Will, then at me. I snorted with laughter before my hand was able to make it to my nose. Jack couldn't help but grin, and Will, caught up in the – what I found hilarious – moment, laughed slightly. My knees grew wobbly and I fell on my butt, my laughs slowing.

"Please, go on," I said, slowly lowering my hand from my nose. "Don't let me stop you." I snorted again and that set me off once more. I watched Jack tug on the sword, which caused me to laugh harder.

"That is a wonderful trick," he said walking forward. "But once again, you are between me and my way out. And now" – he withdrew his sword – "you have no weapon."

Will had been watching me on the ground, clutching my side and holding my nose. But he quickly turned and grabbed the hot thing. Jack's face fell and the poor donkey got scared and started running again.

The sword and the hot thing clashed and sparks went flying!

I won't bore you with the details since basically all I did was stare, laugh uncontrollably, or try not to drool. Yeah, I know. I'm so incredibly interesting.

But I suddenly came out of my funk, realizing that Norry was at the door and Jack was threatening to shoot Will. The drunken Mr. Brown was going to smash the bottle on Jack's head! I had to stop him!

So where was he? Shouldn't he be behind Jack already?

"Look out, love!" I heard Jack yell. Just before some glass broke and I blacked out.

-------------------------

Not much to say here. Except REVIEW, please!!!


	4. Explanations and a Visit

Sorry it took longer to type up this chapter, I didn't have time while I was online. But now I'm at school again, so here it is!

**Chapter 4:** Explanations and a Visit

-----------------

"You can keep doing that forever. The dog is _never_ going to move."

That was the fist thing I heard when I came to, some hours later. Did I leave my TV on again? No! It's real…and I'm in jail.

"Excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet."

I opened my eyes, sat up, and moaned. I saw Jack tip his hat up. I clutched my head. I had no idea having a bottle broken over your head hurt so much. I wish I didn't have a headache. Dang! Scott took away my temporary ability! Now I have to wait until it goes away on its own.

I let go of my head. Scott needs to get here soon! Grrr…And I want some cool pirate clothes! And boots like Jack's, too. Oh, and Jack's hat! Yeah, Jack's hat is awesome. I love Jack's hat.

"Finally awake?" he asked.

I nodded.

We looked at each other for a couple minutes. I don't know about him, but I completely forgot that there were people in the cell next to us.

Jack spoke again, "Where did you get those strange clothes?"

"I goat my skirt at Kohl's and my shirt at Wal-Mart."

He looked at me like I was insane, which he's probably not too far off. He he.

At that moment a cannon fired. "I know those cannons," he said, getting up and standing on the bench-thing. "It's the _Pearl_."

"The _Black Pearl_? I've 'eard stories," said one of the grimy men who I had completely forgotten about. "She's been praying on ships and settlements for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors."

"No survivors?" Jack asked.

"Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?" It slipped…again. I swear I try to refrain from quoting! It's just a habit. Leave me alone!

The dirty guy's face fell in a confused sort of way. Then all the guys in that cell crowed around their window.

Jack stepped down from the bend. "How do you know everything I'm gonna say?"

I stood up. "I didn't know you were going to say _that_," I said. "But I had a feeling you'd ask sooner or later." I grinned lopsidedly. I know it sounds stupid, but I've practiced my grin in the mirror. It took weeks to perfect.

The next thing I know a cannon hit the wall, and I was thrown back onto the floor.

Jack was the first to sit up and he watched the grimy guys climb out of their cell through the hole in the wall. The one guy who had talked before said, "My sympathies, friends. You've no manner of luck at all."

I started to sit up.

"Love…" Jack said, pointing…Oh my God! Blushing, I pushed my skirt back down. How embarrassing. I'm with him a couple of hours and he's already seen my underwear. "You never answered my question," he said, standing and walking over to the hole in the wall.

"I'm physic," was the first thing that I let out of my mouth. The first thing I _thought_ of was to tell him that I'm a deranged mental patient that escaped the hospital. The second was that I'm a crazy stalker that has been following him around. But I figured I didn't want to scare him…too much.

"You mean like a gypsy?" he asked, peering through the hole.

"Sure, a gypsy. Whatever."

"Well," he said, turning around to face me, "you don't much look like one."

"Yeah, well, nyah!" I said, sticking my tongue out at him. Scott needs to get here soon so I can get me some piratey clothes!

"You talk funny. What type of accent is that?"

"Um…" I need to think FASTLY! What was that country Timmy made up on _The Fairly Odd Parents_? "I'm from…Tibequador. Yeah, it's a very small country. You wouldn't know it."

"You're right. I've never heard of it. In fact, I don't think anyone has." He raised an eyebrow. "Am I right?"

"Of course not." Anyone who watches _The Fairly Odd Parents_ knows about Tibequador…

"You're very strange, love."

"Is that bad?" I asked innocently, twirling a strand of hair on my finger.

"Do I like rum?" He grinned, then picked up the bone and proceeded to call the dog. "That's it, you filthy, slimy, mangy cur. No wait!" he said when it started to run off. "I didn't mean it, I didn't mean it!" I rolled my eyes as there was a yell and a gunshot, and the guard tumbled down the stairs.

"This ain't the armory," Twigg said as he and what's-his-name came down the stairs to find me and Jack in our cell.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here, Twigg? Captain Jack Sparrow." He spit. Yucky.

"Last time I saw you," Twigg said with me mouthing the words, "you were all alone on a godforsaken island, shrinkin' into the distance. His fortunes aren't improved much."

"Worry about you own fortunes, gentlemen," I said, taking a step forward. They must not have seen me before because they seemed surprised that there was someone else in the cell besides Jack.

And he must be getting used to me stealing his lines, since he just continued with the next one without so much as a glance in my direction. "The deepest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers."

What's-his-name-that-I-think-starts-with-a-k-but-I'm-not-sure grabbed Jack's neck and his hand turned skeletal. Ew! It's so…life-like. It's…awesome!

"So there is a curse…That's interesting," Jack said, staring at the hand around his throat.

"You know nothing of hell," what's-his-name said, letting go of Jack's neck with a jerk. Him and Twigg left so it was just Jack and me again.

"That's very interesting."

"Well," I said," better get some sleep. Busy day tomorrow." I gathered some of the hay on the floor and lay down.

"Yes, tomorrow we're hung," he said in fake merriment.

"Night," I said, smiling. Little did he know…

----------------

Hope you liked this chapter. As always, REVIEW!!!!! Thanks for all the reviews thus far. And isn't the one guy's name Kohler, or something to that effect? I knew it at one point, but didn't feel like changing it in the story.

I really like chapter 5 so I hope I'll get to post that soon.

Oh, and I'm kinda having writer's block with _Dreams in the Caribbean_. I know what I want to write, I just can't write it…


	5. Piratey Clothes For Me!

Yay! It's time for my favorite chapter!...I think. One of my favorites. Thus far, at least. Sorry for the wait, but here it is! Enjoy…

**Chapter 5:** Piratey Clothes For Me!

------------------

I woke up to Jack trying to unlock the cell door with the bone. "Bugger," I heard him mutter to himself.

"That isn't going to work," I pointed out. I stood up and sat down on the bench, brushing off my skirt. It was dirty from sleeping on the floor. So was my shirt.

"I'll get it," he assured me in an agitated voice. I just smiled and we sat in silence for about five minutes.

"You aren't going to get it with that bone, Jack," I said when I couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"I _will_ get it!" He was really starting to sound pissed off now. "I'll get this damn door unlocked and we'll escape from this hell hole."

"Hey, Hayden!" Scott's back! Hurray!

"Scott!" I cheered, jumping off the bench. "You're back!" He came down the stairs and over to the cell. I stood next to Jack who was eying Scott suspiciously. I guess he was using this as an excuse to take a break from trying to unlock the cell with a bone.

"Who're you?"

"Scott Jinx, Hayden's friend."

"Jack Sparrow, captain."

"So how's it going so far?" Scott asked, leaning on the cell. Jack seemed to be inspecting him, curiously.

"Pretty good. Except for the fact that instead of breaking the bottle on Jack's head, Mr. Brown broke it on _my_ head and knocked _me_ out. I had a killer headache when I woke up! I said, rubbing my head even though the headache was long gone.

"You know," he said, ignoring Jack, who was looking at us strangely, "I could just get you out of – "

I flashed him a dangerous look that _screamed_ 'shut up!' "_You_ know," I said, also ignoring Jack, who was now squinting at me, "I wish I had some piratey clothes."

"Right in front of him?" Scott asked, jabbing his thumb in Jack's direction.

I shrugged. "Why not? It's not like I can just ask him to turn around."

"Still 'ere, ya know!" Jack reminded us, waving his arms around a bit. You gotta love him! When we didn't acknowledge him, he crossed his arms and pouted. Ooh, he's so cute!

"Okay," agreed Scott. Instantly my T-shirt changed into a puffy old-time-y shirt similar to Jack's except smaller – a lot smaller considering I'm about half his size – with a brownish vest over it, and my skirt turned into pants. There was a leather belt over my vest. Boots covered my feet – awesome boots like Jack's – and a hat placed itself on my head. I took it off and examined it as Jack did a double take at my sudden change of clothes. It had a huge feather on it and was remarkably similar to the one Will wears at the end of he movie. I replaced the hat back on my head and flashed a grin at Jack.

His eyes widened as I stated, "Sweet!" I may not have _Jack's_ hat, but I like Will's too. And besides, I think he would have been even more bewildered if I had gotten a hat identical to his.

"You're a…witch?" he asked Scott.

"No!" I answered for him. I got a big, goofy grin on my face. "It's better than that! He's a _fairy_!" I was cracking up after that. Jack grinned wickedly, and Scott just scowled at me.

"Good-bye," he said, going down the stairs the dog had run down last night.

"Until we meet again!" I yelled after him in a merry tone. Jack went back to trying to unlock the cell, once more with the useless bone. "Jack," I tried again, "the bone won't–"

"Bloody 'ell, lass! I 'eard ya the first ten times!"

"_Ooooh_-kay. Touchy, touchy."

I heard someone coming down the stairs yet again. This time, Jack flopped down on his back next to me – I had sat on the floor a minute ago.

"You," Will said when he got to the bottom of the stairs, "Sparrow!"

"Aye," Jack replied, not moving.

"You're familiar with that ship, the _Black Pearl_?"

"I've 'eard of it," he answered.

"Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make berth?" Jack repeated, sitting up. "Have you not heard the stories?" Will didn't say anything and Jack was about to go on when I interrupted.

"Please, Jack! Can I say it? Pretty please?" I begged.

"Oh, fine Go ahead, love." Will was looking back and forth between us. Jack lay back down.

"Captain Barbossa," I began, "and his crew of miscreants sailed from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It is an island that cannot be found except," I did Jack's hand signs," by those who already know where it is." Go me! Woo!

"This ship's real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where _is_ it?" Will asked again.

"Why ask me?" Jack studied his nails.

"Because you're a pirate."

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?" Jack inquired, sitting up a bit.

"Never," he said with his face right up to the cell door. He backed up a bit. "They took Miss Swann."

"Oh," Jack said, sitting up all the way. "So it _is_ that you've found a girl. Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue, and so win fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."

"I can get you out of here," Will claimed.

"How's that? The key's run off."

"I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges." He went and grabbed the bench and hooked it in the cell door. "With the right leverage and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free."

"Wha's you're name?"

"Will Turner."

"That would be short for William, I imagine." I wanted to quote _so_ badly, but I figured that _they_ needed to say this stuff. I could quote more later. "Good, strong name. No doubt named for your father, eh?"

"Yes." Jacked seemed to think about this.

"Well, Mr. Turner. I've changed me mind." He stood. "If you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death that I shall take you to the _Black Pearl_ and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?" He stuck his hand through the bars.

Will studied it for a minute before grasping it with his own hand and giving it a shake. "Agreed."

"Agreed. Now get me out!" I stood up just as Will got the door off.

"Hurry. Someone will have heard that."

Jack jumped out of the cell and I followed close behind. "Not without my affects!" he said as he grabbed his coat, gun, sword, compass, and hat.

"Why bother with that?" Will questioned. "You could've escaped if you killed me before, but you weren't willing to use it."

"Are you advising me that was a mistake?" Jack asked, pointing his gun at Will. Silly Jack, I felt like saying, tricks are for kids! And I have no idea why I thought of that. He he. "When you've only got one shot, it's best to wait for the opportune moment. That wasn't it," he said, shaking his head, beads jingling. "Nor is this." He put his gun away.

"Come, children. Move along," I said, nudging them to get going. We made a mad dash across Port Royal until we were under the bridge. Jack was watching whatever the heck he was with Will behind him and me behind Will.

"We're gonna steal the ship?" he asked, looking at the _Interceptor_.

"Of course not!" I said, pointing at the _Dauntless_.

"_That_ ship?"

"Commandeer," Jack corrected. "We're gonna commandeer _that_ ship." He pointed at the _Interceptor_. "Nautical term." He turned around to face Will. "One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going. This girl. How far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her!" he said, certainly.

"Oh, good," Jack said, turning around. "No worries, then."

"Right," I said. "That's the perfect thing to tell him. It's okay," I said to Will. "You'll be fine. Trust me." I grinned because just as I said it, a thought popped into my head._ Never trust a pirate_.

---------------

Please, please, PLEASE review!!! I need more reviews! I _would_ like to get a total of 30 reviews before posting chapter 6. So if you want me to keep updating, REVIEW!!!


	6. Enjoying the Ride

Hurray for chapter 6! Here it is, hope everyone enjoys it.

**Chapter 6:** Enjoying the Ride

-----------------

My goal, I thought, is to get Jack to kiss me before the movie ends (or me kiss Jack). Oh, and to steal Jack's hat! Yeah. I like my hat, but Jack's is just so much cooler. So I have two goals. Sweet.

Also, I wish I were taller! I mean, I'm seventeen and only 5'1"! How fair is that? Scott's 5'9". Our parents always laugh when they see us standing by one another because he's so much taller than me.

Which is why I ended up getting a piggyback ride from Will when we were under the boat in the water. The water would be over my head.

I begged Jack to give me one, but he wouldn't. So finally, Will – being the gentleman he is – agreed to do it.

I had my arms wrapped around his neck as he and Jack carried the boat through the water. It was weird being able to breathe underwater like this. It felt strange.

"This is either madness," Will said, "or brilliance."

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide," Jack said.

"He's right," I said. "Some people think I'm smart, others think I'm insane, and some think I'm both!"

Will turned his head to look at me. He had a strange expression on his face. Maybe it was the fact that he had a near mental patient hanging on his back. Or it could be that he just stepped on the cage/trap/box thing. He tried shaking his foot to get it out. I guess it made it harder for him 'cause aside from carrying the boat and attempting to get his foot out, he also had to carry me.

Poor Will.

Amazingly, I kept myself from laughing _or_ snorting.

"Hold your breath," Jack said. I did as I was told and so did Will. "Let go." And the boat floated to the surface. Then Jack and Will swam upward with me still on Will's back. Hey, I didn't want to open my eyes. Salt water stings!

Finally my head was above water again. When I opened my eyes, I saw we were all under the boat still.

Will got his foot out of the trap and was about to drop it, but Jack stopped him. "We can use that rope." Then he swam out from under the boat and out of view.

"Stay here," Will told me. Then he was gone, too.

I floated there, waiting for – probably only five minutes, but what seemed like – forever. FINALLY Will returned and motioned for me to follow. Which I did. (And I had to open my eyes underwater! Ahhhhhhh! It burns!!)

When I resurfaced, Will handed me a rope. I blinked a couple times until I could see somewhat clearly, then I looked up. _It's a good thing I'm not scared of heights_, I thought, looking at the size of the great ship.

Then I started climbing. And climbing. And _climbing_. Let me tell you, I suck at climbing ropes at school in gym class, so this was quite a feet for me! When I thought I couldn't climb any more and that my arms were going to fall off, a ringed hand appeared in front of my face.

I grabbed Jack's hand and he pulled me up. Will followed right behind, then we crept forward.

I followed Jack down the stairs as he said, "Everyone stay calm." Will jumped over the railing. "We are taking over the ship!" Jack had his gun out, and Will, his sword.

"Aye, avast!" he said, his sword poised and at the ready. Jack looked back at him as the eight men laughed. Will looked back at him like, 'What? Did I do something wrong?'

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men," Gillette said with a smirk.

"I'm here too, ya know! I may not be a man, but I'm not invisible!" I said, stepping forward. Maybe I was, though, because he just ignored me.

"You'll never make it out of the bay," he stated matter-o'-factly.

"Son," Jack said pointing his gun at the man, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." He cocked the gun. "Savvy?"

------------------------

I had to stand around and do nothing as Will and Jack tossed around a bunch of ropes. Then they went to the helm with me tagging along behind.

Jack had his gun out again for some reason. "Here they come," Will informed him as they looked back at the _Interceptor_.

Jack grinned, and I couldn't help but say, "Freeze, Jack!" He froze, but his grin disappeared and he looked at me questioningly. "No, no, no. You have to grin like you did when Will said, 'Here they come.'" He did grin, but I think it was at me rather than at the _Interceptor_. But whatever, I'll take what I can get.

I stood in front of him with a pretend camera in my hands and pressed the imaginary button, making the click noise myself.

I just _love_ that picture!

They looked at me like I was even _more_ insane than before. Which I can understand, 'cause cameras won't be invented for _quite_ a while.

"Come on," Jack said, leading us to the bow of the ship where we hid behind crates and barrels with three ropes nearby. We waited until the _Interceptor_ was right next to us and the Royal Navy had boarded the _Dauntless_ to swing across the water to the other ship.

Jack went first, of course, leading the way. I was in the middle. Again. And Will brought up the rear. I think he was letting me go before him because I'm a girl. And he's a gentleman. And he wanted to make sure I would be okay. Because I'm a girl…Aw, Will's so nice. (Although I'm not saying I like to be treated as if I'm inferior, because I don't and I'm not! Except maybe in height…and strength…Dang it!)

Anyway, he cut the ropes as Jack dashed up to the helm to steer the ship. And we were off to Tortuga!

----------------------

All right, so as always, read and REVIEW. If you read my story and you like it – or even if you don't – please, please REVIEW! I LOVE reviews, and if you want to see more of my story then you better!

I was a _little_ disappointed that I only got four reviews for the last chapter. I WANT FEEDBACK! Tell me what you liked about the chapter, what you didn't like, or just tell me you like the story or hate the story! It's as simple as pressing the little button right next to 'Submit Review'. I'll even take suggestions for my story! Please!


	7. Three in a Row

**Chapter 7:** Three in a Row

There was a small pile of sand on the deck of the helm. I drew a Tic Tac Toe board with my finger.

"I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father."

Let's see. I'll put an X in the middle on the left. An O in the bottom right corner. An X in the middle…

"I knew 'im. Probably one of the few who knew 'im as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill."

Now I'll put an O in the middle on the right, and an X in the top right corner.

"Bootstrap?"

"Good man. Good Pirate. I swear you look just like him."

An O in the bottom left corner to block the X's. I'll put an X in the middle on the bottom. Tricky, tricky.

"It's not true. He was a merchant sailor! A good, respectable man who obeyed the law!"

"He was a bloody pirate! A scallywag!"

How about I'll put an O in the middle on the top? Yay! Then X has to go in the top left corner. It has no choice. I win! (Not technically, though.)

"My father was _not_ a pirate!"

"Put it away, son. It's not worth you getting beat again." I began mouthing along.

"You didn't beat me. You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd kill you."

I pushed the sand together again and made another board. X there…and O here.

"Then, that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, then, is it?" Jack turned the wheel and the thing (A/N: please feel free to tell me what it's called; I really have no idea) swung around and hit Will. He hung on, of course, so he was dangling over the water. Jack picked up his sword.

"Now while you're just hanging there, pay attention," I mouthed along absentmindedly." The only rules that really matter are these. What a man can do, and what a man can't do."

"For instance," we said together. He stopped, I didn't. "You can except that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy. So you'll have to square with that someday." I looked up from my game to see them both looking at me. "Sorry," I said. "Go on."

Jack did. "Now me, for example. I can let you drown. But I _can't_ bring this ship in to Tortuga all by me onesy, savvy? No offense, love, but you're no help on a ship," he added in my direction.

"Yeah, yeah," I said, waving my hand around a bit.

"So," he said, going back to Will. He turned the wheel back. Will dropped to the deck. "Can you sail under the command of a pirate, you can you not?" Jack flipped the sword.

"Tortuga?" Will questioned, taking his sword back.

"Tortuga."

Ha! I won again! Well…technically the last one was a cat's game, but I was playing against myself. So I really did win because it was me and myself, but not really…Yeah!

"Hey, Jack!" I called.

"Huh?" he asked, leaving the wheel and walking over to me.

"Wanna play Tic Tac Toe with me?" I asked. I was bored. Playing with myself (not in that way, you sickos!) wasn't as fun as one may think.

"Tick Toes, wha'?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

I laughed. "Tic. Tac. Toe," I said slowly.

"Wha's that?"

So I explained the game and we began playing. I won. Twenty seven times, to be exact. Jack won once because I took pity on him.

After our thirtieth game, he gave up. He's not a very good loser.

So I stood on the deck, bored out of my mind. Tortuga should be fun, but we weren't there yet! Suddenly, I saw sparkles in front of me. Slowly, they materialized into the form of Scott.

"Funny meeting you here," he said as the sparkles gradually disappeared.

I leapt up and hugged him. "You're back!"

"Yeah…why? Do you want something?" he asked as I let go of him.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because I know what you sound like when you want something," he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

I rolled my eyes and look up at him. "What have I _always_ wanted?" I asked him. I thought the answer was simple. I guess he didn't think so.

"To be in the movie?"

"Already done."

"To meet Johnny Depp?"

"Besides that."

"To meet Orlando Bloom?"

"No." I waited for him to guess again, but he was waiting for the answer. "To be taller!" I finally told him.

"Oh! Of course," he said with a smile as he looked down – key word: _down_ – at me. "So is that another wish?"

I nodded. "Wait!" I stopped him. "First," I took off my hat," I wish my hat was fixed." The feather didn't look nice anymore; it hadn't since it got wet earlier. It was immediately big and…feathery again.

As I put it back on, I noticed Jack watching us at the helm. Will looked lost in thought at the other end of the ship; up at the bow.

"_Now_ I wish I was taller," I said.

"Hold on. How about this: We'll play a game of Tic Tac Toe. If you win, I'll grant your wish. If _I_ win, I get to make you shorter by an inch or two."

I bit my lower lip. I _really_ wanted to be taller. But what if I lost? I can't stand being short, and if I lose, I'll be even shorter! "Deal," I said after hesitating a moment.

He drew the board…in the air! Smoke was coming out of his finger. Wicked awesome! The smoke board didn't even blow away in the wind! Suh-weet! "You can go first, Hayden."

"So do I just…" I drew an X in the top left corner. Ha! Now there was smoke coming out of _my_ finger!

He drew an O in the middle. I drew an X in the bottom right corner. An O in the middle on the top. And for the last move, I placed and X in the middle on the right! Three in a row!

"Yes, I won!"

"That's only because you trapped me!" he said, sticking his tongue out at me. Very mature, I know.

"Come on, Scotty!" I said looking up at him, tugging on his arm. "We made a deal."

"Alright, alright." He snapped his fingers.

And made me taller!

------------------------------

Well, there's chapter 7! Soon than expected, I know. Hope you enjoyed it! She's tall now! Yay! I'm currently writing chapter 9, so I hope you update again soon.

As always, REVIEW!!!


	8. Rape! Or Not

Sorry, it's been awhile. But here's chapter 8! I'm so proud of myself! When I started writing this story, I didn't think I would ever get to Tortuga since I have commitment issues with stories. Hurray!!

**Chapter 8:** Rape!!

-----------------------

5'6", that's how tall I am now! I'm so…so happy! I still can't believe it. It's like a dream come true!

Jack had walked over to us as soon as we'd finished our game. "Did you get…taller?" he asked. He noticed! Hurray! I'm not such a midget anymore!

I nodded with a huge smile on my face.

"How?" he asked.

I pointed at Scott. "Fairy," I said in an imitation of Jack when he says, 'pirate.'

Jack grinned. I grinned. Scott couldn't help but grin as well. Then he disappeared – slowly, just as he had come. He dematerialized, sparkles all over.

"He's an odd one, he is," Jack said when he was gone. "But not quite so odd as you. You're daft, after all."

"So are you," I pointed out.

"Love, I ain't got nothin' on ye." I took it as a compliment. He he.

I smiled at him, then walked over to Will. He jumped when I tapped h is shoulder. "You okay?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." I wonder if he was thinking about Elizabeth or his father. Either way, he must have been thinking pretty hard. "Are you…taller, Miss Black?"

"Um, yes?" I said it as a question.

He was quiet for a minute, confused. Then he smiled and shook his head. "You are quite different, Miss Black. I've never met anyone like you."

Wow. To tell the truth, no one's ever called me different before. Sure, I've been called a freak, mental, weird, insane, crazy, odd, psycho, daft, and many other things. But never different. It was different being called different.

"I know," I said. "No one has."

--------------------------

"It is indeed a sad like that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy?"

"Right," I snorted. I think Tortuga was edited for the movie. It was worse than what you see on film. I was sickened, intrigued, scared, and having the time of my life all at the same time. Nevertheless, I stuck close to Jack and Will. Very close.

"Whad'ya think?" he asked, grabbing the cane of a man as he walked by.

"It'll linger," Will answered, looking around.

"It'll do more than linger!" I said. "I just got a good whiff. And let me tell ya, there was nothing good about it," I choked out, coughing.

"I'll tell ya, mate," Jack said to Will," if ever town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted."

I rolled my eyes. Right.

"Scarlett!" he said as the red-headed whore marched toward us. Slap! "Not sure I deserved that." She stalked away as the blonde came into view. "Giselle," he said, turning to face her.

I hid behind Will. God knows what would happen if she spotted me. But I missed the second slap when someone grabbed me from behind.

"Lookin' fer a fun time, there, missy?" a man asked in a slurred voice. He grabbed my butt. "'Cause I know I am." I think he was trying to sound seductive. Boy, was it NOT working.

I whipped around and socked him in the nose. "No thanks, jackass!" I yelled, shaking my hand. That hurt!

I leapt forward and clutched Will's arm in a death grip.

"Are you okay, Miss Black?" he asked, looking down at me.

"Um, yes!" Except for the fact that I was almost _raped_. My heart was pounding, adrenaline rushing through me. Oh God, oh God, oh God! I though. "Can we leave now?" I asked Jack who was ahead of us.

"Not till we find a crew," he answered. "But we should escape this wretched pit as quickly as possible." He's got that right!

"With a crew?" Will asked, obviously doubting this. I really couldn't believe it either, but I knew we would – of course, the movie must go on!

"Ah, yes!" Jack said as if he'd already forgotten this. "Well, it just so happens," he told us, "that you know the man who knows the man who knows the finest sailors in all Tortuga." He tossed the can to Will who handed it to a man that hit another man on the head with it. Then it was dropped to the ground.

I quickly retrieved it. Hey, I needed protection! Now, at least I had something to hit the men with.

Then I quickly followed Will and Jack. They had already found their buckets of water. Jack dumped his, waking Gibbs.

"Curse ya fer breathin' ya slack-jawed idiot!" he yelled. He spotted us. "Mother's love, Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleepin'. I's bad luck!"

"Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it," Jack answered.

I jumped in. "The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking."

Jack stuck out his hand to help Gibbs up, unfazed by me taking his lines.

Gibbs eyes me suspiciously. "Aye, that'll about do it," he said, taking Jack's hand.

Will dumped his bucket. No fair! I wanted a bucket!

"Blast! I'm already awake!" Gibbs exploded.

"That was for the smell," Will and I said together. I guess he didn't hear me since he just looked from Gibbs to Jack.

Gibbs agreed.

-----------------------

Inside the Faithful Bride, I followed Jack to get the drinks. "Why," he asked, "can't ye just stand with Will?"

"Why can't I just sit with you and Gibbs?" I asked. "I already know what you guys are gonna say, anyways," I pouted. "You're gonna say, 'I'm going after the _Pearl_.' Gibbs is gonna choke on his rum. You'll says, 'I know where it's going to be and I'm gonna take it.' And he'll say – "

Jack cut me off. "Exactly. If you know what we'll say, then you don't need to sit with us. Stand by Will," he said, and before sitting down at a table with Gibbs, he turned to Will. "Keep a sharp eye."

I stood by Will. But with my arms crossed while I pouted.

"Just the one," I heard Jack say.

"Best make it last, then, eh?" Gibbs asked. He took a drink.

"Disgusting, isn't it?" I asked Will, gesturing around us.

He nodded.

"I wonder where we're going to sleep," I said. He looked at me. "I mean, we're staying the night in this hell-hole. We'll have to find somewhere to sleep."

He nodded again. "There has to be an inn around here," he agreed. "But I'm a little concerned about the state it'll be in. Looking at everything else around here, I'd say it won't be pretty."

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage," we heard Jack say.

Will turned to eye Jack.

I turned to eye the fat wend who was walking our way. I gripped my can tightly, actually nervous. I stiffened as the whore leaned on Will. Don't. Like. It. Tortuga is actually a scary place. Unless you're looking for sex. Which I was not.

A man came over to fetch the fat whore. The left. Phew.

I'm pretty sure my knuckles were white from hanging on to the cane.

As Jack and Gibbs drank their rum and slammed their mugs down, a tremor went through the tavern.

That's when Will kicked over a table and took out his sword. The room got quiet.

"Kid's a bit of a stick, i'n 'e?" Gibbs asked.

"You have no idea," Jack told him.

--------------------------

There's chapter 8! I hope you enjoyed it, and please review. PLEASE! I am currently writing chapter 9 at the moment and I hope to finish it soon! Maybe I'll be able to update next weekend. "One can only hope." Apparently Jack agrees with me! Anyways, REVIEW, as always! I'll be waiting!!


	9. No, I Get the Bed!

**Chapter 9:** No, I Get the Bed!

Gibbs went off to find us a crew, and Jack got us a room for the night. Will and I followed as Jack led the way. When he opened the door and said, "Room, sweet room," Will and I exchanged looks. There was only one bed. Of course.

As much as I love Jack, I wasn't about to sleep with him (as in, rest in the same bed. Not in the way you're all thinking, you sickos!) yet. Will, too. I mean, I _did_ just meet them.

"I get the bed!" I called, running over and jumping onto it.

"Great," Jack said, walking into the room. "So do I." He was grinning.

"No you don't, I do!" I argued. Really, I should have expected this. But of course I made the mistake of thinking there wouldn't be arguing about it.

"I'm the one who paid for the room, therefore I get the bed." His gold teeth glinted in the light of the candle Will was holding. "But I'm willin' ta share."

"Come anywhere near this bed, and I'll smack you with my cane!" I threatened, bouncing as I stood on the bed.

He stepped up to the bed. I swung at him, but he caught it. And now he wouldn't let go!

"Give it back!" He pulled it out of my hands and tossed it behind him. "Hey!" I complained. I didn't want to leave my place on the bed to fetch the cane on the other side of the room.

But I tried to get around Jack to get it anyways. He blocked me and grabbed my arms, restricting movement. He leaned in a little.

"I kick in my sleep," I tried telling him – which is a lie, but you know, I was trying! I felt my body mellowing, giving up. A little closer. "Really hard," I continued weakly. Closer. "I leave bruises," came out a whisper. Closer.

Will cut in. "Just let her have the bed, Jack. She _is_ a lady. If she doesn't want to share the bed, you shouldn't make her."

Jack let go of my arms, but our faces were only inches away, our breath mingling. My heart was racing. He showed no signs of backing down.

I realized that I was kneeling on the bed. When did I do that? I sat down.

"Really, Miss Black?" Jack asked, actually calling me by name…Well, last name. "You don't want to share? You want both of us," he gestured towards Will," to sleep on the floor?"

I gave a quick nod, afraid that if it wasn't – quick, I mean – I would give into him.

He just shrugged. "Suit yourself."

I exhaled the air I hadn't realized I was even holding. I guess I expected more of a fight. I picked up one of the two pillows on the bed with me. "Would you like a pillow," I asked, "Will?"

"Thank you, Miss Black," he said, taking it.

My eyes locked with Jack's. He wasn't glare at me. Or scowling, and he didn't look annoyed. But I couldn't place his expression. The only thing I could see was that he didn't look very happy.

I had trouble getting to sleep that night. I kept wondering if I really made him mad. Sure, I'd annoyed him plenty, but he didn't look annoyed.

It bothered me all night, and I didn't get all that much sleep. But in the morning, Jack seemed fine. So I was, too.

----------------

I was ravenous by the time we got to the dock to meet the crew. So when Jack grabbed a banana, I grabbed the whole bunch and started eating. Soon after, the crew arrived and lined up for Jack to inspect them.

As he walked down the line, I followed with my bunch of bananas.

"Feast yer eyes, captain," Gibbs told him. "All of 'em faithful hands before the mast. Every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot," he added as Jack stopped to look at Marty.

"So this," Will asked, "is your able-bodied crew?"

Munch, munch, munch goes I on the bananas. God when _was_ the last time I actually ate?! Does Jack ever eat? I mean, he's _holding_ a banana – why doesn't he eat it?! I was getting hungry all over again just looking at him.

So I stopped following him and sat down in front of Marty. "Hey," I said. "You hungry? I've been starving! Wanna banana?" I asked him.

He merely gave his head a quick shake and stayed at attention. Gibbs actually tipped on me and almost ran right into Jack, but stopped just in time. He spun around and gave me a dirty look.

"You, sailor!" Jack yelled suddenly.

"Cotton, sir," Gibbs informed him, shifting his attention back to where it should have been the whole time.

I just grinned as Jack started his questioning.

"Mr. Cotton, do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death? Mr. Cotton! Answer, man!"

"He's a mute, sir," I couldn't help but mouth. "Poor devil had 'is tongue cut out. So he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how."

I wondered how. I'd always thought that was cool. I mean, _how did he train it?_ Could he have gotten it from a witch that cast a spell on it so that it could read minds and talk for mutes but it has to talk in phrases that don't really make much sense? Maybe. Just a theory, though.

"Mr. Cotton's…parrot. Same question," Jack told the bird.

It squawked. "Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" it answered.

"Mostly we figger that means yes."

I hopped up, and – still clutching my bunch of bananas – went over to Jack and Mr. Cotton and his parrot, pushing Gibbs out of my way. I had a sudden urge to feed the parrot a cracker. But I don't have any crackers!

"Of course it does. Satisfied?"

"Well, you've proved they're mad."

"And what's the benefit for us?"

Jack, Will, and Gibbs – who was glaring at me; I don't think he likes me very much, which might have to do with the fact that I keep getting in his way – went to see who was asking the question. Slap!

I stayed by Cotton and peeled another banana. "Polly wanna banana?" I asked, offering it to the bird in the place of a cracker. The parrot seemed to shake its head.

Slap!

"Borrowed," I said to Cotton at the same time as Jack. Cotton's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to make sense of what I was saying. "Borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you."

"But you didn't!" Anamaria yelled.

"You'll get another one," Jack and I said. Realization hit Cotton as he looked back and forth between me and his captain. The corners of his mouth twitched up a bit.

"I will," she threatened.

"A better one," Will added.

"A better one," we agreed.

"That one." Will pointed at the _Interceptor_.

I couldn't help laughing at this point as Jack spun around asking, "_What_ _one?!_" Will nodded and everyone's head turned. Jack thought a minute before we said, "Aye, that one. What say you?"

"Aye," yelled Anamaria, followed by the entire crew excluding Cotton but including his parrot. Then the crew began boarding the ship. Anamaria swiped her hat back from Jack.

"No, no, no, no," Gibbs said to Jack. "It's frightful bad luck to bring women aboard, sir!"

"It'll be bar worse not to have them," Jack said, holding his banana and looking at the sky in a slightly ominous way. Then he turned and walked away to the ship. Will and Gibbs looked up where Jack had been looking, confused.

"Ya know, Gibbs," I said, walking up behind him, "two negatives make a positive." I SO saw him just when I started talking! Ha! "So shouldn't having _two_ women onboard be _good_ luck?"

He was back to glaring at me. Yep, he definitely doesn't like me very much. "No," was all he said.

Will was boarding, now, too. Gibbs and I began walking towards the ship. "Double negatives," I said. "Like, Jack can't not have rum!" I nodded to myself. "Yes, yes. It makes perfect sense!"

He looked at me and I could have sworn I saw him grin as he looked away.

--------------------

Finally! Chapter 9 is out! Isn't everyone just oh so happy now? Well, you should be, because I have no idea when I'll get chapter 10 out. I'll try for next weekend, but I'm not making any promises. It's getting harder to write this story now because I keep having urges to write the sequel! To tell you the truth, I'm already planning the END of the sequel! But I keep telling myself to stop thinking about it and write the FIRST one or I'll never get to the sequel!!

Anyway, I'll post it when I can, so please be patient. As always, **please review**!!


	10. The Opportune Moment

Oh my God! I'm sooooo sorry it's been so long. I hope everyone forgives me. It wasn't my fault! Honest! Here's the next chapter:

**Chapter 10:** The Opportune Moment

God, it's terrible being on a ship during a storm! I'm just glad I'm not out on deck! I found myself thinking as I sat on the bed in the captain's quarters. All the rocking back and forth _violently_ really gets to you after a while. Seriously, I wouldn't recommend it any time soon.

My hat was on a desk and as I watched it – there wasn't much else to do – I thought for sure it would fling to the floor. But it didn't, if just slid back and forth.

So. Bored.

"Scott," I whined for the tenth time, wishing he would appear sometime soon.

Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw some sparkles. "Scott!" I cheered, jumping from the bed just as the ship rocked so I ended up on the floor.

"Hey, Hayden," he said, helping me up. "How are you holding up?"

"Well, pretty good. But some parts are boring 'cause there's nothing to do. Like now." It was _so_ very true. I wish… "Ooh, ooh! I wish I had a pet skunk!"

He raised an eyebrow. "A _skunk_?"

"Yeah! But it has to be very, very obedient. And it can only listen to me. And I don't want it to be fully-grown yet, but not a little baby either. It _has_ to be a girl, too. I'll name her Lily!" I was getting excited. The last pet I had was a gold fish named Bob and he only lasted a day before my mom flushed him. Maybe I over fed him…Oh, well!

"Okay, wait a minute. I am _not_ giving you a skunk if it only listens to _you_!" He crossed his arms.

"Fine," I mumbled. "It can listen to you, too."

"That's better. If it only listened to you, well, that'd be a recipe for disaster."

I stuck my tongue out at him. It's not fair! I've never had anyone listen just to me. But I knew it was true. At least about a skunk. I mean, if it _did_ only listen to me, there's a very long list of things that could go wrong. Things that would be bound to happen. I can't help it. It's just that chaos seems to follow me where ever I go. Kind of like with Jack.

"Okay, one skunk named Lily coming up," Scott said with a funny look on his face as if to say, 'Seriously, a skunk?!'

I just grinned as I saw some sparkles and a black animal with a white stripe. "Oh!" I cried. "You're _so_ cute!" I picked up my new pet. "Thanks, Scotty." I smiled at him.

He smiled back, then looked down at Lily. "Alright," he admitted. "I guess you're kind of cute." He pet her head.

"I think she's adorable!" I said happily. The ship gave another violent jolt. I almost fell over but caught myself just in time. "Oh," I said, looking around the room with only one bed. "I wish this room was cut in two with two beds." I didn't want to argue with Jack again over who would get the bed. Immediately a bed appeared and a wall that started right between the two doors that lead to the deck split the room into two. "Yay!" I cheered. "My own bed! Now Jack and I won't have to fight over who'll get the bed! We'll both get one."

Scott laughed. "Oh! Here," he said as I stroked Lily's fur. He held out his hand, palm up, and it began to sparkle. A pouch materialized. "Berries," he explained. "For Lily to eat."

I took the blood-red pouch from his hand. There was a long string on it so I could tie it to my belt. "Thanks." I paused, looking up at my best friend. "Scott, when I'm here, what's happening at home?" I was curious about this. I mean, did time stand still or was I just missing?

"I knew you'd ask sooner or later." He gave a small laugh. "For you, it'll seem like you're here for several days. At home, you'll really only have been gone for roughly two and a half hours. Your body will appear as though you're asleep, but your…" He searched for the right word. "Spirit is really here."

"What if someone tried waking me up?" I asked, thinking of my mom. She may yell sometimes, but she always apologized afterward. _Always_. She was a good mom. The best, in my opinion. She's always there when I needed her, though she may be a bit impatient at times. Plus, her and my dad _did_ buy me all that pirate stuff.

"Don't worry, I'll be keeping an eye on your house, too, in case that should happen. If it does, I'll take care of it." He scratched behind Lily's ear.

The storm seemed to be moving away; the thunder was growing distant. The ship was rocking more steadily now, the waves growing gentler.

"Well, if there's nothing else, then I should go."

"See ya later," I said cheerfully as he disappeared with a wave. I sat on the new bed in my newly divided room, playing with Lily. Then she curled up in a ball in front of me and I pet her while thinking aloud.

"You know, I really like Jack," I told the dozing skunk. "More than I've ever liked anyone, and now…" I sighed. "Seeing him like this, in the flesh, still seems like the most wonderful dream I could ever wish to have. And Scott being a fairy." I laughed softly to myself. "Well, it's just too good to be true!"

Lily lifted her head sleepily to look at me and tilted her head to the side. Oh! I thought happily. She's just so huggable loveable!

"I wanted to let Jack kiss me last night," I admitted to her. "So badly. And if Will hadn't been there…well, let's just say we probably would've gone a _lot_ farther than kissing." I pictured Jack leaning closer and closer, our lips almost touching. Then Will's voice, bringing me back to my senses. "I was ready to kiss him, but…I _wasn't_ ready." Lily tilted her head to the other side. "Oh, sure I know that doesn't make sense. I guess…" A thought struck me. "I guess I'm just waiting for the opportune moment."

She licked my hand that was petting her.

"I don't know when it'll be, either," I told her as if she had said something to me. She looked up at me, her eyes big, then yawned. "Yes, I'm sure I can wait!" She laid her head back down, curling up once more and began purring softly. Huh, I didn't know skunks could purr. "Alright, I'll forgive you, but don't talk to me like that again." I continued petting her. "Yes, I'll let you sleep now."

------------------------

Scott materialized back in his room. He was exhausted. It took a lot of magic to give someone the temporary ability to grant wishes, but if he hadn't down that he would've had to listen to her thoughts and wait for her to make the wish that brought her to the Caribbean. He didn't like listening to people's thoughts, though, as that seemed like a major invasion of privacy.

He collapsed on his bed and glanced up at the two, small, flat-screen TVs in front of him. On one screen was Hayden talking to her new pet. On the other was Hayden "sleeping" peacefully in her bed at home.

Scott sat up long enough to hit the Power button on the one with Pirate Hayden, then fell backwards, back onto his bed. He stared at the sleeping form for a moment before looked away.

She was so beautiful. He sighed. They had tried dating around two years ago, when they were 15, because everyone had been saying they made such a cute couple. At the time, it _had_ seemed like a good idea so they gave it a go. It hadn't felt right, though. They just hadn't clicked – like he assumed a couple should. They decided to quit dating and just be friends, like before. It had been for the best.

But not too long after that, Scott began to feel something. Like…his heart would start to beat faster whenever he saw Hayden. Or even when he'd think about her. He couldn't help but smile when he saw her. It took a while, but soon he realized what was going on: He loved her. It was that simple. But she seemed completely oblivious to any of this. Especially when her Pirates of the Caribbean obsession started and she began worshipping Jack Sparrow. Her entire room was a shrine dedicated to the pirate captain! And he felt…well, jealous.

But Scott would do anything to keep his best friend happy, which is why he gave her the temporary ability in the first place. It might pain him to see her with Sparrow, but it was what she really wanted. As long as she was happy, he…would try to be.

Sure, he'd thought about telling her how he felt, but what if she didn't like him? What if their friendship was ruined because it? What if they went out of a while, then broke up and hated each other? Though, he could _never_ see himself hating Hayden. No way!

He looked at his bedroom walls. They were covered in random posters. Some of them were of bands – such as Taking Back Sunday and the All-American Rejects. Others were of movies – one being of Keira Knightley as Elizabeth Swann. There was also an old one of Hilary Duff. He used to love her and just never got around to taking it down. Then he glanced at his door, which was filled with tons of pictures. Many were of him and Hayden, others were of him, his parents, and his little sister. His gaze lingered on one that was taken on Halloween. Him and Hayden had been forced to take his sister, Veronica, trick-or-treating. It was of the three of them in their costumes. Veronica was a fairy princess. Hayden, of course, went as a pirate. He had decided – actually, no. Hayden had forced him – to go as a pirate, as well. She had tried to convince his little sis to be one, too, but she refused. Repeatedly.

Veronica was quite a bit younger than Scott. She was nine-years-old – eight in the picture, and he had been 16 at the time. Ah, memories.

_Maybe…_ He sighed. _Maybe someday I _will _tell her how I feel. I'm just waiting for the opportune moment._

-----------------------

There! I hope you liked it. When I first started this fic, I had planned to have Hayden and Scott be just friends – _neither_ of them liking the other. But my plans changed, as you can tell.

I'm currently writing the next chapter. I'm not sure when I'll be able to post it, though. I'm going on vacation next week (for spring break). I _might_ be able to post it the weekend after that, though – hopefully, if I finish writing it (I'm not very far into it at the moment). I'm also writing a fan fiction with a friend of mine. I'm not sure when we'll post it, but when we do, we decided to post it under her name. I'll tell you when we do. It's about two girls who were watching DMC and at the end, Jack jumps out of the TV. It is filled with humor-y goodness.

Anyways, reviews will be appreciated. I REALLY want reviews! And I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. I love you all! Virtual cookies for everyone! (Unless you don't review, then I don't love you. Pout.)


	11. Growing Up

Well, I finished chapter 11, although it was a little rushed. I hope it's still good and you all like it. Read and review please!

**Chapter 11:** Growing Up

Jack had been_ very_ confused when he walked into my room the night before to find what had been _his_ cabin cut in half. When I told him Scott had split the room into two, he got that same annoyed/angry look on his face as when I gave that pillow to Will. But, because there were two beds, he didn't argue. Surprisingly. He didn't even ask about Lily; he just left. _Oh, well. I'll introduce them to each other tomorrow_, I thought.

"Jack, this is Lily, my new pet skunk!" I told him as I followed him around the deck holding her.

He stopped doing whatever it was that he was doing and looked at me curiously. "A pet…skunk? Named after a flower?" He raised an eyebrow.

I couldn't help but smile at him as my heartbeat sped up for no apparent reason. _God, he's hot_, I thought, and time seemed to slow down for a minute. Lily squirmed a little in my arms, which made time resume as normal.

"Yes, is there something wrong with that?" I asked, also raising an eyebrow. I stroked Lily's fur as I awaited the answer.

"Of…course…not," he replied slowly, his eyes darting around a bit.

"And besides, she's trained – I made sure of that. She only listens to me and Scott."

"Great," I heard him mutter. "We're all doomed."

"Oh, you're no fun," I pouted, reminding even myself of a child. I stopped. I didn't want him to think of me as a kid. That would be horrible! If he did, he wouldn't kiss me. That would be even worse!

So I set Lily down and brushed myself off. Then I strutted past Jack, calling over my shoulder, "Come on, Lily. We'd better leave" – I glanced in his direction – "Captain Sparrow alone. He looks…busy."

I don't mean to sound like…well, like a complete _idiot_, but it felt cool to act like that just then. To act like I didn't care made me feel…hmm…stronger, I guess. It was awesome. I wish I could see what Jack was thinking just now. I know I could, if Scott came, but I really _don't_ want to. That was just some random thinking.

I looked over at where Will was talking to Gibbs in time to see him do his Jack impersonation. I couldn't help but smile at that. It was just too funny! But surprisingly, I was able to keep from laughing. I am _so_ proud of myself. I'm getting better at not laughing hysterically at things!

I really wanted to go over there and join in the conversation…but that wouldn't go with my "new personality." At least at the moment. I was still trying to think about exactly what I was doing.

I was trying to make Jack want me. I was trying to act as if I didn't care – like I was cool, calm, and collected. Heh, yeah right! That's exactly what I was doing: acting.

I've acted in school plays; I think they're fun to participate in. I've gotten some pretty good parts – not the lead, mind you, but I've still gotten lines.

Suddenly, my ears picked up Jack saying, "Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore."

I sauntered over to where he stood and asked, "What about _moi_?" I was, of course, going with him – whether he wanted me to or not. He really had no choice in the matter.

"You're not goin', love," he tried telling me.

I raised an eyebrow. "I believe I am," I argued. This is the part of the movie where the action starts, I thought. No way am I going to miss any of this! Of course I didn't say this out loud, though. That could wreck my new persona. Hee, hee…

"Why should I let ye come with?" he questioned, matching my raised eyebrow.

I tilted my head a bit and gave a half smile. "Remember my little fairy friend?" I _will_ get my way! He can't win! Why doesn't he want me to go, anyway? Was he trying to protect me or something? Jeez…over-protective men! Not that I'd know, really, since I'd only had a couple boyfriends in my life and non of them lasted very long. But whatever. I'd seen enough movies and read enough books.

He rolled his eyes. "Alright, then. You can come. But ye'll follow me every word, got it?"

"Whatever," I said with a dismissive wave of my hand.

"Captain," Gibbs said, walking up to us. "What if the worst should happen?"

"Keep to the Code," Jack answered.

"Aye, the Code," Gibbs agreed.

Will stood behind us, confused.

I picked up Lily, who'd been following me like such a good girl, and gave her a hug. "Oh, Mr. Gibbs!" I called in a sing-song voice. I ran to catch him. "I need you to watch my beautiful, gorgeous, cute, adorable, little pet, Lily. You don't mind, do you?" I couldn't take her with me – she might get hurt.

"But…Ah, it's a _skunk_," he said, unbelieving.

"Your point? She is my beloved pet!" I said, glaring at him.

"Where did it come from, anyway?" he asked.

"That is non of your business. Now, you _will_ take care of her…" A malevolent look crossed my face. "Or there will be serious consequences," I warned him, my voice low.

He looked hesitant. "But what if it…?" he trailed off.

"Oh," I said, know what his problem was now. "Don't worry, mate. Lily won't spray ya! Right, Lily? You can't spray Mr. Gibbs. He's gonna watch you for a bit." I gave her one last hug then set her down. "Here," I said to Gibbs, untying the pouch hanging on my belt. "These are berries. Feed her when she's hungry." I smiled at him.

He looked like he was going to say or ask something, but before he could, Jack called over, "Comin', love?"

"Yeah," I said. I waved to Gibbs then to Lily. I walked over to the railing where Jack stood. Will was already down in the longboat, waiting for us.

"After you, Miss Black," he said with a blank look on his face.

I wondered what that look was for. Oh, Jack! Why must you confuse me so? Grrr…Darn him! Sometimes. Not always. I still love him, though! Hee, hee.

So I climbed down the ladder and Jack followed. Will was at the bow, of course, holding the lantern we would need soon. Jack began rowing. I sat next to Will (just to see if I could make Jack jealous. Heh. But even if I flirt with Will, it's not like he'll flirt back. His heart is set on Elizabeth).

"What Code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?" Will finally asked.

"Pirate's Code," Jack and I answered at the exact same time. (Big shocker, right?) I smiled at him, and he kind of…glared at me. He _glared_ at me! What did I do? Sure I sat next to Will, but I haven't even _said_ anything to him. Does that mean that he's jealous? Already? I'm not sure, but…I was getting pissed off. I suppose I brought this on myself, though, so I really shouldn't be. Pissed off, I mean.

"Any man who falls behind is left behind." I let Jack say it. If he was mad at me, I didn't want to make him angrier by stealing _all_ his lines.

"No heroes amongst thieves, eh?"

"You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates, you're well on your way to becoming one." Jack paused, as if waiting to see if I would interrupt. I didn't, though. I just nodded to let him know that I wouldn't…for now. "Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga."

Will looked over the side of the boat at the gold in the water, which was shinging brightly because of the lantern.

"And," I said as Jack looked over Will's shoulder, "you're completely obsessed with treasure." Jack seemed to have cooled off a bit when I let him say the previous lines. I really hoped he wasn't made at me.

The boat hit the shore, and Will stepped out and pulled it farther up on the rock as Jack hopped out, and I followed.

"That's not true," Will spat at Jack and I. "I am not obsessed with treasure."

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate," Jack told him. I love that line. I wish I'd have gotten to say it. But I steal enough of his lines as it is.

"Gentlemen," Barbossa's voice filled the caves, giving me goosebumps (he actually sounded kind of scary), "the time has come! Our salvation is nigh!" I began mouthing the words. I was standing behind Jack and Will so neither of them noticed. "Our torment is near an end."

"Elizabeth," Will said, checking out the scene around her.

"For ten years, we've been tested and tried, and each man jack of you here has proved his mettle" – I waved my arms around a bit, attempting to semi-impersonate him – "a hundred times over and a hundred times again!" I threw my arms in the arms as the cursed pirates cheered.

I silently laughed at the fact that neither Jack nor Will knew what I was doing behind their backs.

"Suffered, I have!" I heard Ragetti yell. I love Ragetti – and Pintel, too, of course. They're so awesome and funny! But I do feel bad that Ragetti gets splinters from his wooden eye. Poor him!

"Punished, we were, the lot of us. Disproportionate to our crime! Here it is!" I heard the lid of the chest fall to the ground after Barbossa kicked it. "The cursed treasure of Cortés himself."

I love Barbossa, too – even though he's old and…well, not so good looking. He's cool! I love his character and his lines. I'm just sad that I missed him telling Elizabeth the story. That's, like, my favorite monologue.

I watched Will look over to Jack, worry for Elizabeth in his eyes.

"Every last piece that went astray, we have returned." Medallions clanked as they hit each other, falling back into the chest. "Save for this." His crew cheered. I really felt for them. They may have been "bad guys," but they were cursed. They just wanted to _live_ again. That's what they were doing – what they hoped to achieve very shortly. You have to feel bad at least a _little_ bit. They _are_ suffering, after all.

"Jack!" Will whisper-yelled, attempting to jump over the boulder we were hiding behind to save his love.

Jack, of course, pulled him back, and Will's hand hit some coins, causing them to fall. "Not yet. We wait for the opportune moment," Jack said in a low voice.

Barbossa's voice continued in the background. "881 we found, but despaired of ever finding the last."

Jack turned to go, leaving Will and I to follow him. "When's that?" he questioned. "When it's of greatest profit to you?"

I wonder what Jack woul've donw if Will hadn't smacked him with the oar (which hasn't happened yet – duh). Hmm…One more thing to ponder.

Jack stopped and even though he wasn't facing me, I could picture his eyes wideing. "May I ask you something?" He spun around to face Young Mr. Turner. Then he got up in his face and asked, "Have I ever given you reason not to trust me?" _Well_, I couldn't help but think at his question. He _did_ cheat during their swordfight…And he's a pirate. But I wouldn't hold it against him. "Do us a favor," Jack continued. "I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here and try not to do anything _stupid_."

Then he turned and scurried off. I followed, skipping, leaving Will to fetch the oar.

"And who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owed to the heathen gods?" Barbossa asked his men.

"Us!" they all roared in response.

"And whose blood must yet be paid?!"

"Hers!"

Oh, aren't they a smart bunch?

I continued after Jack, who was till running around, unaware that his plans were to be cut short.

"You know the first thing I'm gonna do after the curse is lifted?" Everyone laughed. "Eat a whole bushel of apples." And they were getting all riled up – how sad. "Begun by blood. By blood undone."

Jack was peeking around a corner. I was just grinning as Will came up behind him golding his weapon of choice. Jack must have sensed something since he turned around just in time to see Will clobber him. Even though I guess I still found it funny, I couldn't laugh and my smile dissappeared. _Jack!_

"Sorry, Jack. I'm not gonna be your leverage." Will tossed the oar to the side, then looked at me. "Miss Black, are you coming?" he asked me.

"No," I said automatically. "I'll stay with Jack and make sure he's okay." Like I'd even _consider_ leaving him!

"Alright, then. I wish you good luck." And with that he left. He must have realized that we were going separate ways (for now, at least).

"Thanks," I muttered, sitting down by Jack. I knew I'd be needing it.

-----------------

So, what'd ya think? I hope you liked it. Please review! Reviews are much appreciated. I just want to thank everyone who HAS reviewed so far. Cookies for people who review!

I'll try to post the next chapter no later than in two weeks. But that all depends on when I'll be able to type it up.

Also, if any of you like roleplaying, go to my profile and click on my homepage! My friend and I have made a site that desperately needs members. Please and thank you!!

I love you all!

Miah Maddy


	12. Hello, Barbie!

Sorry for the wait. I couldn't get to a computer.

**Chapter 12:** Hello, Barbie!

Suddenly, everyone was quiet. They were waiting for the curse to lift. "Did it work?" Koehler asked.

"I don't feel no different," Ragetti stated, looking around.

"How do we tell?" Pintel asked.

Barbossa rolled his eyes and pulled out his big gun. He shot Pintel without a second thought. Pintel looked down at the bullet hole. "You're not dead," Koehler said as everyone stared at the still undead person their captain had shot.

"No," Pintel said, sounding relived and laughing a bit. "He shot me!" He pointed to Barbossa.

"It didn't work," Ragetti said sadly – poor Ragetti.

"The curse is still upon us!"

Instead of continuing to watch the scene in front of me, I turned to my own captain. I rolled him over so he was on his back. He looked peaceful. Well…as peaceful as someone who was knocked out can. His mouth was open slightly and his eyes twitched a bit. I just stared at him – his mouth, to be more precise.

Without realizing it, I was slowly getting closer to him, lowering my face to his. Maybe I could just…My thoughts trailed off as I peered at his lips desirably. Just a little kiss. There would be no pressure that way – with Jack unconscious and all.

When our lips were only inches about, his eyes slowly opened and I jumped back. "Captain Sparrow," I said, blushing, "you're okay. I wasn't sure what would happen after Will hit you with that oar." That's a lie, of course. As you all know.

"Where _is_ the whelp?"

As I partially listened to Barbossa yell about Elizabeth not being a Turner, I answered, Saving Elizabeth Swann."

Jack looked over at the oar, grabbed it, and got to his feet. I followed suit, and we began our trip back to the longboats where we were greeted by (you guessed it) Barbossa's crew. Here's where some more fun could begin.

"You," Ragetti said in a rather confused way, pointing at Jack.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Pintel yelled as the man next to me swayed back and forth, using the oar almost like a cane. He didn't look very stable, but I guess he was still a little mixed up from that whack on the head.

"Am I not?" Jack asked, wrinkling his nose. He patted himself a bit and looked down. Then he turned around, trying to escape, but his only way around was blocked. I hadn't even bothered moving, since I knew we were trapped (as did all of you). Swords were unsheathed and guns were drawn. He turned again, attempting to go past Pintel's group, but he pulled a pistol as well.

I was really hoping that the deleted scene would be here, even though that was more of a blooper (and it _was_ in the bloopers, but did any of you notice that the longer version was put as a deleted scene?). I guess I'd just have to wait and see.

"Parlulay," Jack tried (and failed miserably). He made an action that would be translated as, "Dang it!" Or something close to that. "Parlu-li-la-la-lulu." He was making faces now. He rolled his eyes skyward, trying to think of the word. (I was trying desperately not to break down laughing. This was one of my favorite scenes!)

Pintel and Ragetti exchanged confused glances. Jack had a hand on his mouth as if that would bring the word forward. "Parlili," he continued. "Parsnip, parsley, partner, partner…" Well…he didn't do the 'howdy partner thing. Will he do the rest?

"Parley?" Ragetti asked, finally getting it.

"That's the one!" Jack cried happily. "Parley! _Par_ley!"

"_Parley_?" Pintel asked Ragetti, his scowl deepening. "Damn to the depths whatever man that thought up 'parley'!" he yelled angrily.

"That would be the French," Jack said as he leaned forward, tilting Pintel's gun down towards the ground. "Latin based, o' course. Inventors of mayonnaise."

"I like mayonnaise," Pintel said with a smile, turning to the pirate next to him.

"Shame about the French, really," Jack continued as I stood next to him, grinning like an idiot.

"Obsessed with raisins," I cut in happily. "Humiliated grapes, really."

"Think about it," Jack said, waving his hand around a bit.

"Don't know," Pintel said, raising an eyebrow.

I spoke again, willing to leave the last lines to Jack. "Terrific singers, the French."

Jack whistled and made a snipping motion with his hand. "Eunuchs, all of 'em." Heh, heh. He likes to make fun of eunuchs.

"Tha's not righ'," the pirate next to Pintel said.

"I used to date a eunuch," Pintel claimed, turning to Ragetti.

"I'll get me coat," Jack said smiling as he turned to go. 1- He already had his coat, and 2- the way was still blocked. That's when I broke into hysterics. Luckily, they didn't last long and I was able to calm down shortly. Everyone, I noticed as I wiped tears from my eyes, was staring at me with raised eyebrows.

So then the cursed pirates called for their captain. When I saw him for the first time (well, up close, I mean) I couldn't help but yell out, "Barbie!" Of course that's what I call him when I'm talking to Scott or…to myself, but I never meant to say it to his face.

He looked me over (which I must say, was extremely creepy since he's probably between the ages of my dad and grandpa!) and seemed to ignore what I'd called him. "Do ye have a name, miss?" he asked me – just like he'd asked Elizabeth.

"Hayden Black," I answered confidently. I saw Jack twitch slightly out of the corner of my eye.

He grinned at me and I couldn't help but hear the words '_nor the warmth of a woman's flesh_.' Which made me shudder. Ew! God, it's a good thing he's gonna die right after the curse is lifted.

"How the blazes," he began, switching his attention to Jack, "did you get off that island?"

Everyone turned to the dread-locked man who was leaning on an oar. "When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing, mate." They were all awaiting the 'very important thing.' "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," he said matter-o'-factly.

"Ah. Well, I won't be makin' that mistake gain." Barbie was getting closer to us. He turned to his men. "Gents, ye all remember Captain Jack Sparrow?"

'Yeah's and 'Aye's rang out.

"Kill 'im," he said simply, beginning to walk away. Guns were raised and cocked. If I hadn't seen the movie before, I may have thought we'd be killed. (Well, Jack, at least. They might've saved me for afterwards. Now that's a truly disturbing thought, isn't it?)

"The girl's blood didn't work, did it?" Jack asked just in time.

Barbie stopped in his tracks. "Hold yer fire!" he barked. Everyone reluctantly lowered their guns, much to my relief (although, by now I'd had a gun pointed at me several times). He nodded. "You know whose blood we need." It wasn't a question, but Jack answered anyway.

He got that sexy grin on his face. "I know whose blood you need."

--------------------------------

"So you expect to leave me standin' on some beach with nothin' but a name and your word it's the one I need and watch you sail away in my ship?" Barbie asked, laughing slightly.

"No," Jack said as if he'd been _way_ off.

I just had to cut in. I can't help it. If I'd been at home, I'd have been saying _all_ the lines. Duh. Like that surprises anyone, right? And besides, I'd been pretty quiet the whole ride over to the ship…Okay, that's a total lie. I talked about pirates the whole time (you know, how much I _love_ pirates and stuff like that). By the time we got to the ship, I'm pretty sure Barbie was sick of me. But there hadn't been any actual _lines_ that I could have stolen. Anywho, I said, "He expects to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching _us_ sail away on _his_ ship, and then he'll shout the name back to you."

"Savvy?" we asked at the same time.

Barbie looked back and forth between the two of us. "But that still leaves us with the problem of me standing on some beach with naught but a name and your word it's the one I need."

"Of the two of us," Jack began.

"_Ahem_," I interrupted. "What am I? A monkey?" I asked, then glanced over at Jack-the-Monkey who screeched at me. "Not that there's anything wrong with being a monkey," I added.

He rolled his eyes and corrected himself. "Of the _three_ of us, you're the only one who had committed mutiny."

"Therefore," I said, not letting him finish, "our word is the one we'll be trusting.

Jack grabbed an apple and settled down in one of the chairs. I stayed where I was, standing on the opposite side of the table from Jack-the-Monkey. "Although," Jack-the-Sparrow said, "I suppose I should be thanking you because, in fact, if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die, I would have an equal share in that curse, same as you." He bit into his apple. "Funny ol' world, isn't it?" 'Isn't' actually sounded more like 'i'n' he managed to cut out half the letters. Heh. That takes some talent when you consider the fact that it was also understandable.

Barbie just nodded, and Jack offered him his apple

"Captain," the big, muscular, black guy said, coming into the room. "We're comin' up on the _Interceptor_."

We all turned to look at him, and Jack-the-Monkey leapt off its perch and onto the table, screeching as it went. Jack (Sparrow) cringed. We all decided to follow the monkey (but we weren't really following the monkey, we were following Barbie. But the monkey was ahead of Barbie, so you get my point).

I hopped up the stairs as Jack looked over the side of the ship at the so-called 'Fastest Ship in the Caribbean.' Hen he followed. Barbie took out his telescope and Jack stuck his face in front of it. "I'm havin' a thought here, Barbossa." Jack began waving his arms around some. "What say we run up a flag of truce, I scurry over to the _Interceptor_, and I negotiate the return of your medallion, eh? What say you o that?"

"Now, ye see, Jack, that's exactly the attitude that lost ya the _Pearl. _People are easy to search when they're dead."

"That's very true, Barbie," I said, biting my lower lip afterward. Oops…again. "I mean Barbossa."

"What's that you're callin' me, Miss Black?" he asked in a semi-amused voice.

"I said…Barnalby. That's, um, my brother's name. Just got confused," I lied. I don have a brother, let alone one named Barnalby. Hee, hee. That's a funny name. "Sorry. Barbossa and Barnalby are really close…okay. Um, they both start with 'B,' but other than that…" I trailed off pathetically.

He closed his telescope. "Lock 'em in the brig," he ordered, taking Jack's apple. The big guy grabbed my arm and Jack's arm and brought us down to the specified location. He shoved Jack in and gave me a slight push with a grunt, then locked the door.

"Apparently," Jack told him as he walked away, "there's a leak."

"Well, no shit, Sherlock!" I told him as he walked the short distance to the wall to peak through the hole. "They're trying to lighten their ship," I explained. "It's almost time for the battle."

"You wanna know what it's almost time for?" Jack asked, cornering me in our cell.

"Time for tea?" I asked meekly, in my best English accent (which, in my opinion, is pretty good for someone who's never been to England).

"You know very well what I'm talking about, Hayden," he said, tilting my head up so I looked him in the eye. Wow. That made me freeze. I didn't recall him ever calling me by my (first) name. Even if he had, he hadn't said it like that – all low and sexy, but also anxious and impatient.

Was this it? Were we finally going to kiss? My heart began pounding wildly. I wanted him to kiss me long and hard with so much passion that it would knock me off my feet. I wanted to melt in his arms and never leave him, but…was this really the opportune moment?

I wasn't sure, but I knew that _a_ moment was approaching fast! He leaned in…

----------------------------

Yes, I know that you're all going to hate me now, but I couldn't help but end it there. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update next. I started writing a chat room story and my cousin is making me write on that constantly. Not sure when I'll post that, but maybe sometime soon…(Oh, and I had no idea how to spell the name Barnalby, so I'm sorry if I spelled it wrong.)

Anyway, as always REVIEW! Your reviews may inspire what'll happen next!


	13. A Battle With a Kick

I am sorry…again. But here's the next chapter! It's longer than usual, too! Be happy! Anyway, what did you all think of AWE? I absolutely loved it!!!

**Chapter 13:** A Battle With a Kick

Jack leaned in just as the ship turned 'hard to port.' We both fell over with me on top of him. I jumped to my feet right away, blushing madly. He was also up quickly and he looked through the hole in the wall.

My entire face was beat red. I crouched on the floor, my heart racing. 'Oh my God,' was the only thing I was capable of thinking, over and over again. _So close!_ We were so close! Suddenly, I was mad. I mean really, _really_ pissed. I couldn't take it anymore! How many almost-kisses will there be?

So I got to my feet and tapped Jack's back as he stood bent over, peeking out the hole. He straightened and turned to face me. I pushed him up against the wall with my hands on his chest and kissed him with such force that my knees nearly gave out. He seemed surprised at first but soon got over it and began kissing me back. He brought his hands up to cup my face as we stood there. It was better than I ever could have imagined. So intense and fervent. It was making my head buzz.

Suddenly, wood cracked and we were forced apart. My heart was beating at the speed of light, and I was breathing a little quicker than normal.

Jack yelled and…pulled a fork out of his side! "Ah," he said, examining the little holes. Then he turned to the larger hole in the wall and yelled ever louder, "Stop blowin' holes in my ship!"

I stood there, frozen as Jack reached down to pick up Gibbs' canteen. I couldn't believe I had been so bold. I kissed Jack Sparrow. _I_ kissed _him_! Way to go, me! A small, satisfied smile formed on my lips.

"Hayden," Jack said, holding open the door to our cell. Apparently I had been in a daze. I followed Jack out and up the stairs. That's when we hit the chaos. Guns and cannons were going off left and right, people were running around and there was smoke everywhere.

Adrenaline was coursing through my body – not only from the kiss, but also from the fight.

Jack ran over and stood on the railing, looking over at the _Interceptor_. I was right behind him, but you know, not on the railing. The one guy swung over and Jack grabbed the rope from him as he fell to the deck next to me. "Thanks very much." I had had to move to my right slightly to avoid being hit. "Lass," Jack said, holding out his hand. I took it (and hot a nice tingling sensation) and he helped me up onto the railing. "Hang on tight," he advised.

I grabbed the rope along with him and we swung over to the other ship. I let go once we got there, but, of course, Jack didn't. I landed on my butt as Jack knocked the man who was about to skewer Gibbs over the side.

"Jack!" Gibbs yelled as the captain landed neatly on his feet.

Jack pulled out Gibbs' canteen. "Bloody empty," he said, handing it to the man who was on his knees. Then he ran off to find Elizabeth to get the medallion. I was about to run after him when I remembered something. Something important. I looked around frantically. Where was Lily?! I hope she's okay! I hope she wasn't hurt! I –

I spotted her across the deck, being cornered by a nameless pirate. She looked terrified. "Lily!" I screamed and ran towards her. The skunk put on a brave face and turned away from the pirate, lifting her tail. Then he kicked her. She hit a cannon and fell to the deck in a lifeless clump. I stopped, unable to breathe. "No!" I yelled. I ran at the man and began hitting him, becoming weaker by the second as my eyes welled with tears. "_NO!_" I shouted at the top of my lungs. "How –" I punched him (though not very hard) "– could you?!"

That's when he took his gun and hit me on the head.

----------------------

I moaned. That's the second time I've been knocked out in only a matter of days. That's _so_ not fair!

_Lily!_ All at once I remembered the battle. I looked down to see myself tied to the mast of the _Black Pearl_. She may not have died, but she was going to when the ship blew up! Oh, God! How could this happen?! My precious, innocent Lily! I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you! My eyes started watering again and I tried to hold the tears in. Please forgive me. I love you!

"Any of you so much as _thinks_ the word 'parley,' I'll have your guts for garters," Pintel threatened.

Elizabeth lifted the ropes above her head and started running towards the rail but stopped short as the _Interceptor_ exploded. I looked away, and a couple tears escaped and stained my cheeks.

"You've got to stop it!" Elizabeth screamed, attacking Barbossa (I am _not_ calling him Barbie anymore) in the same manner that I'd attacked the one pirate, I'm sure. "Stop it!"

I looked up as he grabbed her and kept her from hitting him. I wiped the tears away. "Welcome back, miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now you return the favor." He pushed her back into the crowd of pirates. Evil! She screamed (heck, I would've, too).

That's when Will climbed up, making his heroic entrance. "Barbossa!" he yelled as I slipped out of the ropes. Everyone spun around to face him. I walked over to Jack, crossing in front of almost everybody. But no one noticed because all eyes were on Will. I hugged his arm and looked up at him. He looked down at me and cocked his head to one side, questioning what was wrong. I broke eye contact and let my head rest on his shoulder. _Scott!_ I thought. _Can you turn back time and save poor Lily?_

Will jumped down, picked up a gun, cocked it, and pointed it at Barbossa. "She goes free."

"What's in your head, boy?" the evil, ex-Barbie asked, walking forward towards Will.

"She goes free," he repeated, sounding dangerous.

"You've only got one shot, and we can't die."

"Don't do anything stupid," Jack pleaded, bringing his hands together as if he were praying. I was still hugging his arm, not paying much attention to what was going on. Lily, my first pet. How could that guy have kicked her?! I want to kick _him_! I'll find him, later. Yes, I'll avenge her. Sweet, little Lily. That made me feel a bit better.

Will glanced over at Jack then back to Barbossa. He turned and jumped back up on the railing. "You can't." He pointed the gun at Mr. Evil (or Dr. Evil – ha ha, Austin Powers). Then he brought the gun under his chin. "I can."

Elizabeth tried desperately to escape as everyone began chattering amongst themselves. "Like that," Jack whispered.

Barbossa looked up at Will. "Who _are_ you?"

"No one," Jack said, breaking away from me. "He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed." He stood right in front of Barbossa. "Lovely singing voice, though. Eunuch." He pointed back at Will. Even through my sadness, that made me smile.

"My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner." Jack turned away, defeated. "His blood runs in my veins." Jack came to stand next to me again.

Ragetti pointed at Will. "He's the spittin' image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us!" Why is it no one noticed that until he told them who he was? I rolled my eyes. Idiots.

"On my word, do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' locker."

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner."

"Elizabeth goes free!" he yelled.

"Yes, we know that one. Anythin' else?"

Jack began gesturing and pointing to himself. "Miss Black, too. And the crew." He pointed with the gun. "The crew are not to be harmed." Jack stood there, waiting to hear his name. Id didn't come, of course.

"Agreed."

----------------------------

Finally, we were at the island. I had been looking forward to this since I was first sucked into the movie. Me and Jack, alone on a deserted island…oh, yeah. And Elizabeth would be there, too. But, you know, we could just ignore her. Hee, hee.

Now, though, how was I supposed to enjoy myself with Lily de–de…gone?

Elizabeth stood on the gangplank as the pirates yelled at her. "Go on, puppet, go! Walk the plank!" She stared at the swords being pointed at her. Then she slowly turned around, holding up her dress, and took a couple steps forward.

"Barbossa, you lying bastard!" Will yelled, struggling to free himself. "You swore she'd go free!"

He turned sharply to look at Will. "Don't dare impugn me honor, boy. I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where." He laughed, and the other pirates did the same. I was being held next to Jack, watching everything.

They put a gag in Will's mouth to shut him up.

"Though it does seem a shame to lose somethin' so fine, don't it, lads?" There was a chorus of, 'Aye.' "So I'll be havin' that dress back before you go." They laughed. Sickos. They just wanted to see her strip. But she was in no position to argue. So she took it off. It wasn't so bad, though. I mean, it's not like she didn't have anything on underneath it.

"I always liked you," Jack said to Koehler. He grunted in response, and Jack gave a slight grunt back. I rolled my eyes.

Someone whistled. Elizabeth threw the dress at Barbossa. "Goes with your black heart."

He held it to his cheek for a second and said, "Ooh, it's still warm." And how would he know that if he's cursed? Or maybe that was a guess…the crowd laughed, and he threw the dress to them. Elizabeth turned and continued her walk. "Off you go!" Jack-the-monkey screeched. "Come on!" She turned back and looked at Will one last time.

"Too long!" the Bo'sun yelled, stepping on the end of the plank, making it wobble and causing her to half fall, half jump into the water. The pirates cheered.

Next was Jack, as per usual. They pushed him forward. "I'd really," he said, turning around, "rather hoped we were past all this."

"Jack," Barbossa said, setting an arm around him. "Jack. Did you not notice? That be the same, little island that we made you governor of on our last little trip."

He looked out at the piece of land and turned back. "I did notice."

"Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape. But I doubt it." He drew his sword. "Off ye go." Jack swallowed nervously.

"Last time, you left me a pistol with one shot," he pointed out.

"By the powers, you're right. Where be Jack's pistol? Bring it forward." He lowered his sword. One pirate did just that and handed it to Barbossa.

"Seein' as there's two of us, a gentleman would give us a pair of pistols."

Wait…'two of us?' Was Mr. Evil not going to leave me with Jack? Was he planning on keeping me with Will and the crew? _No!_ I wasn't about to let that happen!

"It'll be one pistol as before, and you can be the gentleman and shoot the lady and starve to death yourself." He threw the gun and Jack dived in after it.

That's when I took action and stepped on the foot of the pirate was holding me. "Ah!" he yelled. I ran to the railing. Someone else grabbed me so I bit their arm and hopped over the side of the ship. No way was I missing the island. I hit the cool water and waited a second before surfacing.

Elizabeth was already swimming towards short; Jack was getting the gun. So I followed behind Elizabeth. By the time we got to the island, the _Pearl_ was already turned around and heading back to the _Isla de Muerta_.

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship."

We stood there a moment before Elizabeth turned to me. "Who are you?"

Right, we hadn't officially met yet. "Hayden Black. Nice to meet you." I still wasn't very cheery. How could I be when Lily was cold and wet, stuck at the bottom of the ocean?

"Elizabeth Swann," she said. I just nodded. Then she turned and started her walk around the island.

Jack sat down in the sand and began messing with the gun without another word.

I sat next to him, hugging my knees. "She's dead," I said, causing him to look up at me. "Lily; she's gone. They blew her up with the _Interceptor_." I looked out, watching the _Pearl_ disappear on the horizon.

He went back to his gun. "Cheer up, love. She was only a skunk." …That's all he had to say? That's it?

"No," I replied. "She wasn't just a skunk. She was my pet and my friend." My eyes teared up a little as I fell backwards in the sand. I sighed.

Jack once again stopped what he was doing. He laid down on his side next to me, propped up on his elbow. Our eyes locked. He leaned down and kissed me softly. "It'll be okay, Hayden," he said as he pulled away. Now I felt all tingly.

I sure hope so, I thought. We shared a small smile as he sad up and resumed work on his gun. It stayed quiet for quite a while until Elizabeth returned.

"It's really not all that big, is it?" Jack asked her.

"If you're going to shoot me – or her – please do so without delay."

"Nyahgufin," I mumbled my protest.

"Is there a problem between us, Miss Swann?" Jack asked, looking up at her.

She turned to him and I sat up. "You were going to tell Barbossa about Will in exchange for a ship?" she asked, sounding disgusted.

"We could use a ship," I pointed out, stealing one of Jack's deleted lines.

"The fact is," he said, unfazed, "I was going to _not_ tell Barbossa about bloody Will in exchange for a ship because as long as he didn't know about bloody Will, I had something to bargain with, which now no one has thanks to bloody, stupid Will." He stood up and I did the same.

"Oh," Elizabeth said, looking down.

"Oh," Jack imitated.

"Oh," I repeated after them, not to be left out. Jack stuck the gun in his sash.

"He still risked his life to saves ours," she tried.

"Ha!" Jack yelled as he turned and walked away.

Elizabeth and I ran to catch up with him. "So we had to do something to rescue him!" she continued. She wasn't about to give up without a fight. Jack stopped and turned to face her.

"Off ya go, then," he said, gesturing her away. "Let me know how that turns out." He smiled and walked away. I followed right away, but Elizabeth stayed where she was for a second, as if frozen.

I wonder when Scott will come again…QUIT BEING DEPRESSING! I silently yelled at myself.

"But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you? So we can escape in the same way you did then!" Elizabeth argued, running up to us.

"To what point and purpose, young missy?" Jack yelled, turning on her. "The _Black Pearl_ is gone." He gave a slight wave to the sea. "And unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice." He looked down for a quick second. "Unlikely," he added. "Young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him." He turned and started knocking on the tree. I walked ahead, _wishing_ Scott would get here.

"But you're Captain Jack Sparrow," Elizabeth argued. "You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company." While she said this, Jack had been taking wide steps towards me. Now he stopped and jumped. Elizabeth ran around to stand in front of him. "You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot. Are you the pirate I've read about or not?" She paused. Jack stared at her and I stood behind Elizabeth. "How did you escape last time?"

He moved her over a few steps so she wasn't standing on the trap door. "Last time," he stopped, quickly glanced at me, then continued, "I was here a grand total of three days, all right? Last time…" He opened the door. "The rumrunners used this island as a cache, came by, and I was able to barter passage off. From the looks of things," he said, looking around, "they've long been out of business."

"Probably," I interrupted, feeling left out of all the arguing, "have your blood friend Norrington to thank for that."

Jack handed me a bottle of rum then grabbed two more. Mine looked like Elizabeth's but the glass was a shade darker.

"So that's it, then?" Elizabeth asked, obviously disappointed. "That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow?" He stood in front of her. "You spent three days lying on a beach, drinking rum?"

Jack raised the bottles of rum. "Welcome to the Caribbean, love." He pushed past her without handing her one of the bottles. We followed behind, of course.

"So," she asked, standing between him and the sea, "is there any truth to the other stories?"

"Truth?" Jack lifted the sleeve on his right arm revealing the 'P' and his sparrow tattoo. Then he lifted his other sleeve, showing us the big, gruesome scar there. I wondered how he got it. I saw Elizabeth take a step back in the corner of my eye as Jack exposed the two scars form bullets on his chest. I exhaled loudly. "No truth at all."

He sat in the sand and picked up Elizabeth's bottle of rum. "We still have a month, maybe more. Keep a weather eye open for passing ships. No chances after that." He took a drink.

"And what about Will?" she asked, ever persistant. "We have to do something."

He held up a finger. "You're absolutely right," he said, rolling the bottle to her. I sat down next to him. "Here's luck to you, Will Turner," he said, lifting his rum as if toasting the blacksmith. I did the same. He took another drink. When I did, I almost spewed it everywhere as I forced a cough back. Rum wasn't very good. I drank it anyway. Beer wasn't very good, either, but people drank _that_. (I had only tried beer once. Didn't like it.) Elizabeth picked the bottle that lay at her feet. She came and sat on the other side of Jack.

"Drink up, me hearties. Yo ho," she said, looking at the bottle before she took a drink.

"What was that, Elizabeth?" Jack asked, turning to her.

"It's Miss Swann," she corrected him. He held up his hands like 'my bad.' "Nothing," she said, finally answering his question. He scratched his chin as she continued. "Just a song I learnt as a child when I actually thought it would be exciting to meet a pirate." She smiled.

"Let's hear it."

"No."

"Come on. We got the time. Let's have it."

"_No._"

"We've got nothing but time," I put in.

"I'd have to have a lot more to drink," she said, running her fingers up and down the neck of her rum bottle.

"How much more?"

I narrowed my eyes at the governor's daughter. Jack wanted to get her drunk. And what about me? Was he forgetting about me? Granted, I wasn't _really_ supposed to be here. I was just supposed to be the two of them. But I _was_ here so they shouldn't ignore me. Besides that, just an hour ago, Jack and I had finally kissed - plus the kiss on the beach.

I watched Jack smile at her and take a drink. I took a big gulp of my rum as I glared at her. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw movement back in the trees. I looked and did a double take. _Lily?!_ Then I saw Scott poke his head out from behind one of the trees. I almost cried out with joy when I saw them. But I refrained from doing so.

"I'm…ah, um - I'll be right back," I said, jumping up, leaving my rum, and running back into the trees.

-------------------------

There you go. It's longer than usual. I figured you all deserved it since I made you wait so long. Anyway, please review like always!! I love reviews! They might encourage me to actually start writing the next chapter! (Don't worry, I'll start it soon.)

REVIEW!


	14. Stupid, Bloody Wench!

Here's the next chapter!

**Chapter 14:** Stupid, Bloody Wench!

Scott watched Hayden jump up and run towards him and Lily. She was smiling, which made him smile. When she reached them, she flung her arms around him and started crying. He froze, unsure how to react. "Hayden?" he asked softly.

"Damn it!" she yelled. He looked down at her and pat her back gently, feeling awkward. "Why did you wait so long to come?!" She looked up at him with tear-streaked cheeks.

He opened his mouth, trying to think of what to say. He wasn't about to tell her the truth. What _was_ the truth? He hadn't wanted to face her. He had saw her and Jack kiss, how happy she had been afterwards. He had known it was coming. They would've kissed sooner or later. "Sorry," was what he managed to say.

Hayden dropped to her knees and embraced Lily. The skunk squirmed as if she was being held too tight. Hayden rocked her in her arms. "I was so worried."

Scott felt bad now. He hadn't wanted to make her worry or leave her depressed. But deep down, maybe he did. He shuddered at the thought. _No_, he argued. _I want her to be happy. I could never live with myself if I caused her pain of any sort!_

Hayden looked up at him, wiping tears from her eyes. "Thank you so much, Scott. Thanks for saving her." Her smile was back.

"Of course," he said. "I couldn't have just left her there. What kind of friend would I be then?" He had appeared after the fight, when Jack's crew was being hauled over to the _Pearl_. No one noticed him.

He'd taken Lily back to his room and healed her. She had had two broken ribs and a fractured leg.

"You're the best," she told him, giving him another quick hug.

"You should get back…" he said, trailing off and motioning over to Jack and Elizabeth. He smiled and laughed a little, although he really didn't want her to go. "Careful. Don't get too drunk."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Okay, mom." She was smiling, though. "Here," she said, handing Lily to him. "Can you keep her safe for me?" She must have been worried about the final battle.

He nodded. He would do anything for her.

"Thanks, Scotty," she said happily. "I'll see ya later, then." She waved, then turned and walked back to Jack and Elizabeth. He sighed as he watched her go and then, holding Lily, disappeared in a wave of sparkles.

-----------------------

I was in high spirits once again. Lily was alive and well and _safe_, and it would stay that way. I wouldn't have to worry next time. And now I could enjoy myself on this island. Heh, heh.

I made my way back to Jack and Elizabeth, who were sitting in silence, drinking their rum. I sat back down next to Jack and took another swig of my own rum.

"Where did you go, love?" Jack asked, looking over at me and tilting his head to the side, looking as hot as ever.

"Oh, just back there. I thought I saw something," I answered, waving back to the trees. I would've told Jack about Scott and Lily, but I didn't want to with Elizabeth right there. Then I would've had to explain and I just didn't feel like doing that right now.

"Jack," I said after a few more minutes of silence.

"Yes, love?"

"I'll teach you the song, if you want," I offered, smiling at him.

----------------------------

"We're devils! We're black sheep! We're really bad eggs! Drink up, me hearties, yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho (ouch!)! A pirate's life for me!" we all three sang that night, running around the fire like idiots. Of course, none of us cared about that considering we were all pretty drunk.

"Oh, I love this song!" Jack yelled happily. Elizabeth and me laughed as we took turns swinging Jack around in a circle. "_Really_ BAD eggs!" He swung his arms around drunkenly. "Ooh." And down he went.

I began laughing insanely, attempted to take a step toward him, and tripped. I fell right on top of him, my cheeks a little red from the dancing, fire, and rum. I scooted over so I was sitting next to him. He reached up and pulled Elizabeth down on his other side.

"When I get the _Pearl_ back," he told us, "I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew. And we'll sing it all the time!"

"And you," I said, "will be positively the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main." Elizabeth looked at me as if I'd slapped her with a dead trout. Ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!

Jack turned to me and used him hands to emphasize his words. "Not just the Spanish Main, love. The entire ocean. The entire world." Jack was making faces at us as he gestured to the sea. "Wherever we want to go, we go. That's what a ship is, you know." I nodded and took a drink of my rum. What had I been thinking before? Rum _is_ good. Elizabeth was just staring at Jack with her mouth open. Does she _ever_ close her mouth? Rarely.

He continued. "It's not just a keel and a hole and a deck and sails. That's what a ship needs."

"But what a ship _is_," I slurred. "What the _Black Pearl_ really is, is freedom."

Jack looked at me and nodded solemnly. "Yes, exactly."

"Jack," Elizabeth said, leaning into him. I'm pretty sure there were flames shooting from my nostrils and sparks from my eyes in her directions. _Wench!_ "It must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island."

"Oh, yes," he agreed. I swear, if he – "But the company," he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "is infinitely better than last time, I think." Elizabeth looked at Jack's hand like it might bite her. My hands curled into fists. "The scenery has definitely improved."

"Mr. Sparrow." She sat up.

"Mm hmm?" he asked.

"I'm not entirely sure I've had enough rum to allow that kind of talk."

"I don't think you'd _ever_ have enough rum to 'allow that kind of talk'," I muttered under my breath, mocking her.

"I know exactly what ya mean, love." He curled the tips of his moustache. He brought his hand to the back of her neck.

"To freedom," Elizabeth toasted.

My eye began twitching as I bubbled with anger. _Stupid, bloody wench!_ "To fairies!" I yelled, knocking my bottle to hers. She looked at me oddly, but didn't question me.

Jack looked at the bottles. "To the _Black Pearl_." _Clink._ Jack began downing his as Elizabeth took a fake-out drink. With a _thud_, Jack was down for the count. I stood.

Elizabeth looked up at me. "Where are you going?" she asked, completely oblivious to how I felt at the moment. That is, until I poured my remaining rum on her head and stalked over to the other side of the fire, throwing the empty bottle into the roaring flames. I hadn't even waited for her reaction.

I curled up in a ball, away from Bastard and Wench, and laid there until I fell into a fitful sleep.

-------------------------

I awoke the next morning to yelling and a pounding headache. Great! Just bloody fantastic! That's all I bloody need is a stupid, bloody headache! And who's that bloody screaming their blood head off?! Oh, it's the bloody bastard!!

Okay, now I'm starting to annoy _myself_. I slowly opened my eyes to the blinkingly bright sun. Stupid sun. I hate you! Jack had just passed me yelling, "Stop! Not Good!" I stood up, wincing at the pain of the headache. "What are you doing? You burned all the food, the shade! The rum!"

"Yes, the rum is gone," Elizabeth said.

"Stop yelling!" I yelled, holding my head.

"Why is the rum gone?!" Jack clearly ignored me. Yet again.

"One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me. Do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?"

"Gah!!" I screamed.

"Buy why is the rum gone?" Jack asked, looking heart broken.

Elizabeth turned and sat on the beach. "Just wait, Captain Sparrow. You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye open, and you will see white sails on that horizon."

Jack had his hands in fists in front of his mouth. He looked outraged. Then he pulled his gun, looking murderous. It must have taken a lot of restraint to keep from shooting her. I wanted to shoot her. But I didn't have a gun. He tucked the gun back in his sash and basically ran away.

I watched him leave, and after a moment's hesitation, I followed. I'd rather go with him than stay with Elizabeth.

"'Must've been terrible for you to be trapped her, Jack. Must've been terrible for you.' Well, it bloody is now!" he yelled, turning back. He saw me and stopped, swaying a bit. I had followed silently so I guess he hadn't known until now. "Lass…" he trailed off.

I glared at him, still angry about the night before. "Jack," I said coldly.

"Listen, love," he said, taking a step toward me. "About last night."

"I _know_ what happened last night, Jack. I was there, remember? Or don't you?"

"We all had a bit too much to drink." I rolled my eyes. "I got a _little_ carried away with myself."

I raised an eyebrow. "A _little_?" I asked.

"Of course," he said, grabbing my arm and pulling me to him. "I'm sorry, love." And he kissed me. I fought the urge to kiss him back, determined to stay mad at him.

"No," I argued against his lips. "Jack." His lips left mine only to move to my neck. Oh, God. It felt so nice. But I still said, "Stop. Please." (Although, I don't think I was sounding very convincing.) Even as that came out of my mouth, I brought my arms up and wrapped them around his neck. "Jack."

He finally stopped and looked up at me. I nodded over to the _Dauntless_. He glanced over his shoulder and looked from the ship to the boat that was almost to the shore. "There will be no living with her after this."

"Jack!" I yelled at him. Then I slapped him.

"Bloody hell, lass! It was a joke!"

I placed my hand on the cheek I had slapped. "Okay. But talk like that again, and there will be more than just a slap!"

------------------------------

Well, there's chapter 14. I still can't believe I've gotten this far. I'm a couple pages into writing the next chapter, so I should (hopefully) have it out soon. As always, review. Let me know what you think of my story 'cause I like to know. I love everyone who has reviewed thus far! You are all awesome!


	15. The Return of Lucy

As promised, here is the next chapter!

**Chapter 15:** The Return of Lucy

"But we've got to save Will," Elizabeth argued with her father after we'd been rescued off the island.

"No," Governor Swann told his daughter. "You're safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates!"

"Then we condemn him to death." Elizabeth seemed to have erased last night's…party. Good for her.

"The boy's fate _is_ regrettable, but then so is his decision to engage in piracy."

"To rescue _me_. To prevent anything from happening to me!" Elizabeth said, getting exasperated.

"If I," Jack said, interrupting them from where we stood by Murtogg and Mullroy, "may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion." He walked up behind dear, sweet _Lizzie_, causing our 'guards' to follow him and leaving me alone. "The _Pearl_ was listing near the scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time."

I slowly sauntered around the quarrelling group. And you know something? Even if James Norrington is a stick in the mud, he's still pretty cool.

"Think about it," Jack continued as I stopped right behind Norry. "The _Black Pearl_. The last _real_ pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up, right?" James drew back at Jack's breath. Heh. I hadn't noticed anything – even when I'd kissed him. Jack's eyes darted back and forth between James and the governor.

"By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow. Not only myself," he answered. Then he turned and ran right into me. Amazingly, we both managed to stay on our feet. "Pain in the –" Had he actually been about to swear?!

But he was cut off by Elizabeth. "Commodore, I beg you, please do this. For me." She followed him around me as he started up the stairs. "As a wedding gift."

He stopped and turned to look at her. He looked slightly amazed and I felt bad for him. He deserved someone who would love him back.

"Elizabeth," her father said. "Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?" He seemed excited.

James looked at her, eyes full of hope. "I am," she told them.

"A wedding. I love weddings!" Jack said to Mullroy with a smile. "Drinks all around!" He waved his arms in the air.

James' moment was broken, and he looked at Jack, annoyed. Jack stopped and looked up. "I know," he said. He held his hands out. "'Clap him in irons,' right?" Murtogg looked at Jack like he was the strangest man he'd ever met – and he probably was. Mullroy just looked like he wanted to hit him.

James descended the stairs. "Mr. Sparrow, you will accompany this fine man," he motioned to Mullroy, "to the helm and provide us with a bearing to _Isla de Muerta_. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave.' Do I make myself clear?"

"Inescapably clear," Jack said before being led off by his chosen guard.

James turned to me. I waved to him, smiling. "As for you – Miss Lucy Gumdrop? Mr. Murtogg, keep an eye on her." Oh, my God. I had completely forgotten about my fake name. I almost burst out laughing, but settled for grinning at the man who would be following me around.

Murtogg looked slightly unsure. "Miss Gumdrop," he said as if trying out the sound of the name. If you could really call that a name.

I looked over at James as the governor approached him. "Commodore, I must question the wisdom of this."

"With all due respect, governor. Mr. Turner is a subject of the British crown, and therefore, under my protection."

"Rightly so." Governor Swann smiled at James, who gave a small smile in return. Then he looked at Elizabeth. "Take care of her," he said, turning back to the Commodore before heading up the stairs.

James smiled, but it faded quickly. He glanced down before looking to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth?" he asked, offering his arm. She accepted it and they walked over to the railing.

I turned to Murtogg. "Call me Hayden," I told him.

"Hayden? But Lucy Gum –"

"No, no, no." He looked utterly confused. "Haven't you ever heard of a pseudonym? Duh." I rolled my eyes. "Hayden Black," I said, pointing to myself as though he was a complete idiot. And maybe he was…

"Okay, Miss Black."

"I said call me Hayden."

"You are a lady, and you will be addressed as such." He paused. "Even if you are wearing men's clothing."

"Yep. The skirt was a little…" I trailed off, thinking of what had happened days before when Jack had seen my underwear. God, how embarrassing! But it seemed like it had been forever ago.

I glared at Elizabeth some more, watching her talk to James. "Wench," I said.

Murtogg looked startled. "Excuse me?" he asked, looking over to where I was.

So I told him all about what happened on the island – excluding the part with Scott. I figured I shouldn't tell _everyone_ about him being a fairy – going into excruciating detail. I think he had gotten scared of me by the time I was done. I kind of felt bad for unloading on the poor guy, but oh well.

When I had finished, he just looked at me and said, "You are not an ordinary woman."

"Why, thank you," I said, placing a hand over my heart as if that was the sweetest thing I'd ever heard.

He looked at me oddly and furrowed his brow.

That's when I got twitchy. Oh, God. For no good reason, I was getting hyper. Sugar high! Wait. How was that even possible when I couldn't even remember the last time I'd eaten? Oh, well! Mwahahahahahahaha!!!

"Miss Black?" Murtogg asked, looking concerned. I'm guessing he'd never seen an already insane teenager on a sugar high. And I hadn't even done anything yet! "Are you okay?"

I just grinned.

-------------------------

I spent the next couple hours hopping around, bugging the Royal Navy men. I would go up to one of them, poke them, and then say, "Hi!" while waving frantically. I wanted to see how many of them would wave or say, "Hi," back. Most of them just ignored me, but some actually acknowledged me. The ones that didn't disregard me right away – most of _them_ – told me to buzz off and such. Only a couple actually said hello.

At least _I_ was having fun. Murtogg? Not so much. He was having trouble keeping up with me, running around calling, "Miss Black, _please_!"

But before I could get through the entire crew, James Norry had to come and stop my fun. Poo.

"I have been receiving complaints from the crew that you have been annoying them for quite a while," he said to me, hands behind his back as he stood as straight as a board.

"_Moi_?" I asked, pretending to be completely shocked by this.

"Mr. Murtogg, I believe I asked you to watch her," he said, changing the direction of his gripe.

"I'm sorry, sir. You did. I've been trying to control her, really I have, but she's so…eccentric," Murtogg finished. Wow, that seemed like a big word for him. Good for him. I'm so proud! Cue: eye roll.

"Is she?" James asked, turning to me.

"Apparently she is," I answered.

"Well," he said, taking a step toward me. "If you cannot keep out of trouble, we'll have to lock you in the brig," he stated simply.

I stuck out my lower lip a bit in a pout and actually got my eyes to water. "B-but, _Commodore_!" I said, making my voice waver a bit. Would he fall for my act? "I am so very sorry! Do you realize how agonizingly _boring_ it is on this ship?" I sniffled. "Pardon me. I did not intend to be a bother, really." An actual tear ran down my cheek. Man, I am _good_.

James softened a moment. "Very well." Then, seeming to catch himself, he said, "But don't let it happen again." He nodded curtly, turned, and walked away.

I smiled and waved after him. Murtogg watched me do this with a slightly confused expression. I turned to him. He finally asked me, "How did you do that?"

I just shrugged, then I skipped up to the helm where Jack was being held captive by Mullroy…I mean, where Jack was directing the ship. Hee, hee.

"Hey, Jack," I said to him.

He smiled at me. "Nice show down there, love," he commented.

"Why, thank you," I said for the second time that day.

Behind Jack, Murtogg joined Mullroy. They exchanged looks and began talking in low voices, presumable about us. I was used to having people talk about me. Like at school.

See, I've always been different. I tend to go through "phases," if you will. I become obsessed with things, like TV shows, movies, or books. I always have. Thinking back, I believe it all started with Pokémon. I collected the cards, bought some of the episodes on video, and got the movies. I even got poster and those little action figure things. I just thought it was completely awesome. I was in third grade, I think. But back then it was okay because half the school loved it, too. Eventually, they all out grew it. And I did, too, of course. But, unlike then, I moved on to something else. There was always something. Before _Pirates_, it was _Harry Potter_. Ah, I remember it well. I had actually tried writing a few fan fictions with that, but alas, they were not meant to be.

_Anyhoo_, Jack looked down at his compass, turned the wheel slightly, and put it away.

"Jack, when you get the _Pearl_ back, what are you going to do?" I asked, looking out to sea.

He was quiet a minute. Finally, he said, "Whatever I feel like. I may do a bit of pillaging, a bit of plundering. You know, loot some ships. Or perhaps I'll find a treasure. A not-cursed treasure, of course."

Our conversation drifted to freedom – our freedom, or lack thereof. I told him a little about my parents and how they tend to smother me, me being an only child and all. They're kind of overprotective of me. Because of that, I've never really had a boyfriend. Sure, I've _dated_. Of course I have. It's just my dad is the kind of dad who has to sit down with my date and interrogate him. It's quite embarrassing.

The sun was beginning to set. Reds and oranges exploded across the sky, mixing with the darkening blue. Light purples and pinks kissed the clouds. It was beautiful.

I wandered away form Jack and over to the railing, leaning on it. I don't think I'd ever really just sat and watched the sun sink down into the horizon. For some reason, as I stood there I thought of all the fan fictions I'd read. They'd mainly been JackOC, and I'd always imagined myself as the OC. I mean, hasn't everyone done that? No? Oh. My mistake. Hee, hee.

"Mr. Sparrow," came James' unmistakable voice. I turned to see him approaching Jack, who had his compass out again. "What good is your compass?" he asked, swiping it and looking down at the needle.

I came over in time to see the needle slightly change direction. It moved from straight ahead of the ship a little to the right. I wondered what this could mean. I looked at Jack and saw him following the needle with his eyes. I followed his gaze. Elizabeth? I glanced back at Jack. He was grinning at James.

"Let me see that," I said, taking the compass from him. Immediately, the needle swung in Jack's direction. I didn't get it. Did it point to the person you love? But then, who does Jack love?

-----------------------

So, as always, please review! I was actually going to make this chapter longer, but I ran out of time and if I don't post it now, I would've had to wait another week or so. I hope you liked it anyway.

Also, Hayden doesn't know what the compass points to. An interesting thought.

REVIEW!


	16. A Heart to Heart: Be Nice!

Gah! I haven't been able to get online in forever! It's so sad. And I really can't believe I've gotten this far! This is the farthest I've ever gotten on anything! In the notebook I'm writing this in, I just got to page 104. For me, that's an incredible feet! Yay! Anyway, here's the next chapter.

**Chapter 16:** A Heart to Heart: Be Nice!

James had decided to keep the compass with him for "investigation" or something like that, and stowed away in his cabin. After he left, Jack and I wandered away from the wheel and onto the main deck where we stood by the railing and looked out to sea. Night had fallen and stars scattered about the sky, twinkling and shining bright along side the moon, which must have been nearly full.

Fog began crowding around the ship, turning the moonlight a luminous shad of blue. Jack stood with his hands behind his back, and I was leaning against the railing. It was getting harder to see, but I still strained to distinguish the large rocks and pieces of ship sticking out of the water.

Elizabeth approached and stood at Jack's left (I was on his right). She was quiet for a short moment and then she said, "You didn't tell them about the curse."

"I noticed neither did you," Jack commented. Thank you, Captain Obvious. What does that make Elizabeth? Wench Obvious. Yes, perfect.

"Same reason, I imagine," I cut in. I wasn't about to be left out. I hated being left out. I looked over at the girl wearing sailor's clothing. I actually felt kind of bad that she was stuck wearing that. Oh, well. She was looking down.

Then, looking up, she said, "He wouldn't have risked it."

"Well, _duh_," I couldn't help but say.

"Coulda gotten him drunk," Jack suggested. He grinned as she looked up at him.

"Hmm," I said thoughtfully (and mostly to myself). "I wonder what Norry would be like drunk. Would he be any fun, or would he still be a stick in the mud?"

Jack looked at me oddly before turning back to Elizabeth. "Don't get me wrong, love. I admire a person who's willing to do whatever is necessary." He was still grinning.

Behind his back, I pointed to myself. I would do anything, whatever was necessary. Hee, hee.

Elizabeth opened her mouth, but instead of saying the next line she asked, "What are you doing?" My head jerked up. She was looking at me. I realized that I had been absentmindedly mouthing the words. Except I was mouthing them before they were being said.

"Nothing," I said defensively. "I was just talking to myself." I raised an eyebrow at her. It was partially true…

"Oh," she replied slowly, looking down at her hands.

"I talk to myself all the time," I told her. Jack chuckled softly as I said, "I think it all started back when I first met Louise, my imaginary friend." I made a face. "I still don't know why I was friends with her. She would get me into all kinds of trouble…" Now I was babbling. "Like the time –"

"Okay, love," Jack interrupted. "Perhaps you can tell us about Louise another time."

I grinned sheepishly.

"You're a smart man, Jack," Elizabeth finally said, getting us back on track. Jack's attention switched back to her. "But I don't entirely trust you."

Jack walked closer to her. "Peas in a pod, darling," he told her.

"Ahem," I said as James grew near. "What about me?"

"Oh, you're definitely in there," Jack conceded. He smiled at me, then spotted James and whipped around to face him as Elizabeth quickly looked away.

James snapped Jack's compass closed and tossed it at him. Jack caught it, leaning back. "With me, Sparrow," he said with his arms behind his back.

I resolved to question Jack about his compass the next time I was alone with him. I watched Jack leave with James right behind him.

I went back to staring out at the water, making out the shapes of the tips of sunken ships. I wondered how many ships had sunk here, how many people had died, where those people were going, and whether they had left loved ones behind.

I shook my head, trying to rid myself of these depressing thoughts.

Suddenly, Elizabeth asked, "How do you know if you're making the right choice?"

Why was she asking _me_ this? (Or was she asking Louise? Damn Louise…) Was it because I was the only female nearby? _Be nice._

I looked over at her. She was looking out at the water as I had been. She laughed softly, tilting her head to the side and looking down at her hands. She examined her nails. God, she looked so painfully sad, standing there. She was close to tears. Pathetic, little – _Be nice_.

"Well," I said. I _really_ didn't want her to cry. "Sometimes it's hard to tell…" I was staring at her now. I couldn't help it. All at once I had realized that Elizabeth Swann was only, like, a year older than me. I had known this before, of course, but I guess it just slipped my mind. She acted so mature and sophisticated that it was easy to forget.

I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "But when you _do_ make the right choice," I continued, "you…you just know. In your gut. You just get this feeling. And…you _know_."

Oh my God. She was crying. Great.

She looked up at my terror-sticken face, her cheeks glistening in the moonlight. Even crying she looked beautiful. Now that was _so_ not fair!

"Do you think I'm a terrible person?" she asked me.

I could have lied and said 'no, of course not!' but…okay I lied. Hee, hee. "No," I told her, "of course not!" Then, trying not to smile, I said, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason," she murmured. She wiped the tears away on the sleeve of her red jacket.

I shrugged. "Whatever."

--------------------------

"I don't care for the situation," James Norrington should be saying right about now. I should be with them. But, _no_. I can't go! I'm a _girl_! It would be too _dangerous_! Men! Honestly!

And Jack didn't argue. I bet he thought I'd be safer on the _Dauntless_ with Guilt-Ridden Girl. Pshaw!

So…I started yelling for Scott. Of course, then people were thinking I had a screw loose and needed to visit the Finny Farm (or whatever…you know, the Happy Hotel. Hee, hee).

Then one of the boats returned. People were informed of the possible danger and action was taken. "Sorry," said one of the royal navy people who was fighting to get Elizabeth locked up, "but it's for your own safety."

I fell to the deck, laughing at her as she struggled to free herself yelling, "The commodore ordered! I have to tell him! The pirates! They're cursed! They can't be killed!"

Someone suddenly grabbed my arm and drug me to my feet. "You, too! Get in there!" he ordered, pushing me in right after Elizabeth.

"Don't worry, miss," Gillette said. "He's already informed of that. A little mermaid flopped up on deck and told him the whole story." He laughed, closing the doors. He sure is nice.

Elizabeth, right up against the door, yelled, "This is Jack Sparrow's doing!" She spun around looking…well, slightly insane.

"You can say that again." I sighed. Where was he? I'd been calling him for, like, ten minutes at least. "Scott Matthew Jinx!" I yelled at the ceiling, now probably looking more insane than Elizabeth, who was running around the room collecting sheets, tablecloths, or whatever other kind of cloth she could possibly find. "If you don't come _now_ then when I get home I'll tell everyone at school about your teddybear collection!!"

A second later there were sparkles in front of me. Elizabeth had stopped to stare as Scott materialized in front of me.

Mouth dropped, eyes wide, Elizabeth squeaked. "Elizabeth. Scott," I introduced. "Scott. Elizabeth."

"Hello," Scott said to her.

"B-but…How?" she managed to get out. She was looking back and forth between the two of us, shocked.

"He's a fairy," I quickly explained. I wasn't about to go into detail. There wasn't any time for that. But before I could speak, Scott did.

"And it's not my fault I have a teddybear collection!" he protested. "Like I can help that my great grandma sends me one every year for my birthday and Christmas, apparently thinking I'm still three…and a girl." He shook his head.

"I know," I replied. "I just said that so you'd come. What took you so long, anyway?"

"I was feeding Lily," he answered.

Elizabeth stood, staring at us. Her arms were full of the cloth she had gathered.

"So," Scott said, "Jack left you behind?"

"Yes," I said, frowning, nodding.

"And you want to be there?"

"Duh."

"Okay," he said. Then, waving to Elizabeth, said, "Nice meeting you, Miss Swann."

"Bye-bye," I told her.

She looked like she was about to say something, but before she could, we vanished in sparkles. I couldn't see a think; it was pitch black. AN odd sensation overcame me. It felt as though I were flying and falling at the same time. I know that sounds crazy, but that's the only way I can think of describing it accurately.

Though it seemed like longer, it was only a few seconds before we landed in the cave. The boats were in front of us. As my feet solidified on the rocky floor of the cave, I slipped on the dampness. I stifled a scream as Scott grabbed my arm, steadying me.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I should have landed us a little farther back." He looked out on the water. I followed his gaze and saw Jack approaching. "Well, I guess I'll go. Call if you need anything else." He smiled at me before leaving.

It was hard to see Jack from here. All I could really see was his silhouette and the boat's cast against the moonlight shining on the water.

I waited patiently (ha!) for Jack. I was leaning on a rock wall in the shadows and when he reached shore I said, "Hey." I stepped toward him as he pulled the boat onto the rocks a bit.

He didn't seem surprised in the least. "'Ello, love," he said, turning around to face me. "I expected you'd be here."

"Yeah, yeah." I waved my hand dismissively. "Shall we go, then?" I turned and Jack's arm blocked my way; his hand rested on the rock wall behind me as I faced him again. His other arm came up to pin me between him and the wall.

"Hayden, I wish ye would've stayed on the ship. This could get dangerous here." Concern shone in his eyes. I almost melted under his gaze. This was no joke; he was dead serious.

"I'll be fine, Jack," I said, trying to reassure him. Scott wouldn't let me get hurt. "I know exactly what's going to happen."

I did think for a second about what would've happened if I _had_ stayed on the _Dauntless_. I would've gone with Elizabeth and ended up here anyway, so what did it really matter?

"For your sake I hope you're righ'," he mumbled.

I leaned forward a bit, wanting to kiss him before going to save Will. But he just turned, dropping his arms, and started walking away. I was frozen against the wall, my mouth open slightly. Feeling somewhat rejected, I followed after him as quiet as a mouse.

-----------------------

**There it is. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far. You've helped me a lot. Without everyone who reads this, I may not have gotten this far. Keep reviewing, please! I love you all!**

**And thanks to ****nemesis3093 who explained to me what the boon was called and what jibing was.**


	17. Ayden With an 'H'

Here's the next chapter. This was a pretty quick update, wouldn't you agree?

**Chapter 17:** 'Ayden With an 'H'

We heard their chanting long before we saw them. Many were holding torches, lighting the spacious area. The only other source of light came from the cracks and holes in the roof of the cave. I followed Jack as we made our way through the crowd. "Beg your pardon," he said. "Beg your pardon."

"Begun by blood," Barbossa began dramatically as Jack said, "Excuse me," to a few more pirates. Barbossa had his arms raised, knife in hand, eyes rolled upward. "By blood un –" He stopped, his eyes landing on Jack and me.

The chanting died down as we walked forward. Will, struggling a little, looked back and forth between the two of us, his gaze finally resting on – "Jack!" he said, clearly surprised. He was held in place, bent over the chest full of Aztec gold.

"It's not possible," Barbossa whispered, eyes wide.

"Not probable," Jack corrected him.

"Anything's possible," I added, ignoring any lingering feelings of rejection. I was in my favorite movie; I _would_ have a good time! "You just have to use your _imagination_!"

"Where's Elizabeth?" Will asked us, straightening himself.

"She's safe, just like I promised," Jack began. "She's all set to marry Norrington, just like _she_ promised. And you get to die for her, just like _you_ promised. So we're all men of our word, really. Except for Elizabeth who is, in fact, a woman," he finished, squinting.

"Shut up!" Barbossa ordered. "You're next!" He turned his attention back to Will who was lowered over the chest once more. The Bo'sun grabbed Jack's shoulder.

Meanwhile, I was feeling left out again. I hadn't made a promise like everyone else…

Barbossa raised the knife to Will's neck, ready to spill his blood and be free of the curse. But before he could slice poor Turner open, Jack said, "You don't want to be doin' that, mate."

Barbossa looked up, impatient. "No," he replied, "I really think I do." He turned back to Will."

Jack shrugged. "Your funeral."

Barbossa rolled his eyes, exasperated. "_Why_ don't I want to be doin' it?"

"Well, because –" Jack started, trying to step forward. He swatted the Bo'sun's hand away and continued, "Because the _HMS Dauntless_, pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just offshore, waiting for you."

As everyone was gasping and whatnot, I decided to visit with Pintel and Ragetti. I hadn't really gotten a chance to visit with them yet. "Hey, remember me?" I asked them.

"Vaguely," Pintel replied, a scowl on his face.

"I remember!" Ragetti said, nudging Pintel as the two examined me, a female in pirate attire who was willingly conversing with pirates. Ragetti was grinning as Pintel rolled his eyes.

"Just hear me out, mate," Jack was saying to Barbossa. Almost all eyes were on them, except mine, Pintel's, and Ragetti's, although they were still trying to pay attention.

"So," I said over Jack. "Do you remember my name?"

Ragetti scrunched up his face in an effort to think. Pintel just scratched his head. "Was it 'Ayden?" the latter one asked.

"Hayden," I corrected.

Ragetti's face was no longer thoughtful but confused. "But tha's wot 'e said, 'Ayden."

I sighed, shaking my head. "Hayden," I said again, drawing out the 'H' in my name. I was just having fun with them but Pintel seemed to be getting frustrated.

"'Ayden!" he said, emphasizing the 'A' instead of the 'H'. His scowl deepened. "Tha' is yer name! Ye jus' said so yerself!"

"Yes," I agreed. "But there is an 'H' in the front. Repeat after me," I instructed. "_Huh_." I will start out with the 'H' sound.

"Huh," they said obediently. They would have made good dogs. Except they'd probably be mangy like the dog with the keys back in Port Royal. I'm not saying there's anything wrong with that, but there's nothing wrong with a bath every now and then either. That goes for everyone in this cave! Ahem, _anyways_.

"Now, huh – Hayden."

"Huh – 'Ayden."

I rolled my eyes. If only they could combine it, then they would have my name.

"You've been planning this from the beginning!" Will said. "Ever since you learned my name."

"Do you like cats?" I asked. I did. I used to have one. It was actually my parents' cat. By the time I was born it was thirteen years old. Smokey was her name, and she was a fluffy gray cat. I loved her so much. Then she died just before my third birthday. I had been devastated. I didn't want a new cat or any other pet. A couple years later I got Bob the goldfish who died a day later. Now I have Lily who I love to death!

"No," Pintel said, answering my question. "The only thin' they're good for is huntin' mice."

"I used to," Ragetti told me, "until one attacked me face." He pointed out a scar next to his wooden eye. "Tha's 'ow I lost me eye," he admitted. "Bloody cats."

"Oh, that's too bad…" I reached up and poked the wooden eye. I couldn't help it. "Hee, hee."

"All hands to the boats!" Jack suddenly yelled.

"Blimey," Ragetti mumbled.

"Bloody 'ell, lass," Pintel muttered under his breath. "Thanks to you we don't know wha's happenin'."

Smiling, I told them, "You're going to go attack the Royal Navy."

"Gents," Barbossa said, his voice ringing throughout the cave, "take a walk."

The pirates began marching out. Pintel and Ragetti left without so much as a good-bye. Then they were stopped by the Bo'sun who holding out umbrellas for them. I laughed softly, watching them look up at the big guy who was – surprisingly – smiling, although the smiling only lasted a second. And yes, I was laughing softly – not insanely! I swear!

-----------------------------

"I must admit, Jack," Barbossa said as he sat on the mound of gold and Jack and I dug around, looking at all the things piled in the cave, "I thought I had you figured. But it turns out you're a hard man to predict."

"Me? I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest," he said, throwing the…thing over his shoulder and nearly hitting me with it. "Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for," he continued, walking over to the pirate skipping rocks or whatever, "because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly stupid." Then in one swift move, he grabbed the pirate's sword and kicked him into the water, tossing the sword to Will who caught it and bumped the guy holding him into the water as well.

Barbossa rose as Jack withdrew his sword, taking out his, and the fight began! Um, yeah. So what was I supposed to do? Cheer everyone on? Get in the way?…No.

I watched as Will was cut free by the swing of the enemy's blade, and they started battling. Man, why did they all have to be so dang good at sword fighting?

I ran behind one of the many mounds. "Scott!" After a second there were sparkles, but they were only in one area – at eye level. Then Scott's head appeared. It was translucent and the sparkles didn't fade away; they stayed, floating around his head. "Scott?" I asked, reaching out a hand to run through the sparkling head.

"Hey!" he said as my hand passed through him. His head swirled, looking dusty and fading a little as the form stretched before snapping back together. He shook his head.

"What happened to you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at the disembodied head that was floating before me.

He frowned at me. "Nothing. I just decided to send a projection this time. So, you wanted me?" I saw a glint in his eyes.

"Yeah," I said. "I mean, no." I paused, then I smiled. "Not in the dirty way, mind you. But the fight's started. I wish that I knew how to sword fight. Oh, and I wish I had a sword." I nodded.

"Hayden," he replied, face full of concern. "Think about this for a minute. Fighting's dangerous – you could get hurt. Besides, there's no need. Everyone can manage fine without you. And I could never live with myself if something happened to you."

"Scott," I pleaded. "I'll be fine, and I know you'll be watching over me. Nothing bad can happen."

He sighed. "Alright," he agreed grudgingly. "But be careful!"

Suddenly I felt something attached at my side, hanging there like a small weight and a knowledge filled my mind. It was an amazing feeling – one minute I knew almost nothing about swords and the next I was an expert.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I cried happily. Then I laughed. "I don't suppose I can hug your disembodied head?" I asked, smiling.

"Sorry," he said. He smiled back at me. "Guess you should go."

"Yeah. See ya later." I waved at his transparent head as it disappeared.

I turned, ready to dive into the fight. My heart pounding with excitement and a little fear, I wrapped my left hand around the hilt of the sword and slowly drew it. I felt so cool and smart holding it – and it felt so natural!

_Well_, I thought, taking a deep breath and letting it all out with a slight _whoosh_ing sound. _Here I come._

-------------------------

There it is. Sorry it's not very long. The next chapter will most likely be longer – and more action packed! So stick around and I should have it up fairly soon. And I want to thank everyone who's stuck with me and this story so far. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and who will review. I love you all!


	18. The Phoenix's Tears

Well, here's the next chapter. I can't believe I've made it this far. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed. I appreciate any and all feedback! There will only be one two more chapters. But fear not! I have been planning a sequel! Hee hee. So stick around.

**Chapter 18:** The Phoenix's Tear

I immediately hopped into action just in time to see Barbossa throw down his sword and say, "You can't beat me, Jack." But I passed them and ran over to Will, who was fighting the three pirates, although he had just crammed a big cup/bucket thing onto one of their heads and pushed him over. That left two.

Will stopped, looking up at Jack, who had just turned skeletal. "Cool," I whispered as Jack flipped the medallion between his finger bones.

"I couldn't resist, mate," I heard him say.

Then Will turned and clanged swords with the guy with the smoking beard. I took the bald guy and actually started sword fighting! It was so easy and exhilarating and _exciting_! I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Will kept glancing my way, questioningly. Because he wasn't fighting both of them, they didn't have to accidentally stab each other. But Will still made his way up the mound of gold, Smokey trailing behind. Baldy even tried to follow; probably thinking I was but an inferior girl. His mistake. When he turned his back, I slashed it. He yelled angrily and swung at me, but I parried his blow.

Not too far away Will and Smokey were fighting down the mound again, and on my other side the guy was still struggling to get the bucket off his head. And to my immense surprise, Bucket-Head managed to pull it off! But it was too early for that!

He ran past me, trying to get to Will. I sidestepped to block his way, and he pulled out his sword. He nodded to Baldy and they both swung down with their swords at the exact same time. I didn't have time to dodge them and I could only block one successfully. I moved to block Baldy and shut my eyes, waiting to be sliced open, waiting for the pain. My heart was beating so fast I thought it would explode from my chest. I heard and felt the _clang_ from Baldy's sword, but no pain came. I opened one eye and looked in Bucket-Head's direction to see Scott had blocked him! "Scott!" I cried happily.

"I thought you could use some help," he said as he began fighting Bucket-Head and I continued my fight with Baldy. "Oh, and don't step on Lily," he added.

"Lily's here, too?" I asked, looking down. Sure enough, she was standing between Scott and I. I bit my lip, turning my full attention back to Baldy. _Please don't let her get hurt_, I thought.

"She wouldn't let me leave without her, even when I ordered her to stay," Scott explained. "She missed you."

I missed her, too, but it was still dangerous here! I silently vowed to protect her. She wouldn't get hurt again.

Then the explosion happened and we were all blown off our feet. I was up immediately, as was Baldy. Our fight continued straight away with much more vigor than before. Every strike had more power but they were all easily parried – his _and_ mine.

With a jolt, I remembered Lily was here and looked around wildly for her. Baldy didn't miss his chance. He struck right when I noticed Lily sitting on a rock about five feet away, cleaning herself.

_She was okay._

_She_ was, but me? I felt the sword pierce my flesh to the right of my belly button. It happened so quickly, but I felt it all, everything the sword touched, sliced, _ripped_. And then it was gone, pulled out.

But just because the now bloodied object was out of my body didn't mean the horrible gut-wrenching pain had disappeared with it. No, it stayed behind. In all my life I had never hurt this severely before, and now that I had, I wished I hadn't. I wished, but I couldn't find the strength to form the words. My energy was drained. I was having a hard time breathing.

I fell to my knees and faintly heard Elizabeth say, "You like pain?"

_No_, I thought as I fell forward onto my stomach, sending another painful jolt throughout me. I couldn't even scream, could barely move. My hearing had dulled. My sight was a little blurred. But none of that mattered when all that existed was my pain.

"Hayden!" Scott yelled, though it sounded barely above a whisper.

"Scott," I tried desperately to reply, but all I managed to do was expel a small amount of air. I realized that Lily was licking my hand, attempting to comfort me. I smiled inwardly.

I felt gentle hands turn me over so I was lying on my back. I was then able to look up into Scott's terrified face. Carefully, he peeled my shirt up a bit to see the deep gash.

"J-just a flesh wound," I said, my voice barely audible. Even in excruciating, I strained to lighten the mood. I used the little strength I had left to try to even out my breathing. Who knew playing with sharp objects could be so dangerous?

"Hayden," Scott said, sounding scared out of his mind. What was taking him so long to heal me? I was beginning to feel dizzy from loss of blood and the still-sharp pain. _Please hurry!_

I could hear faint noises all around me – foot falls, swords, yelling. The fight hadn't stopped. Why would it have?

"Hayden," he said again. "I-I've used too much of my power up. I'm too weak to heal you. I –"

There was another explosion as Will and Elizabeth blew up the three pirates. It was almost over; the curse would be lifted any moment. Barbossa would be dead; _I_ would be–

_No!_

Scott took off his shirt – a pirate shirt, part of me noticed. He was dressed as a pirate…And he pressed it onto the cut. _Yes_, I thought, too exhausted to be worried or scared of what could happen next. _Apply pressure_. Smart, smart Scott.

The pain began to dissipate slowly, being replaced with numbness. I relaxed some, whether that was good or bad, I didn't know.

I looked up at Scott just as a drop hit my stomach. The drop penetrated the numb sensation that had so quickly swept over me. I realized that Scott was crying. A tear was what had drove out the unfeeling that had overcome the pain.

"Scott," I whispered.

_Wow, it's really quiet._ Then a gunshot rang throughout the cave as a bright light consumed me, forcing me to shut my eyes. It faded gradually and when it was completely gone, I opened my eyes to see Scott leaning over me, eyes wide, mouth hanging open.

I blinked and sat up with ease. Looking at my stomach, I saw only blood, no cut – not even a scar, just blood on my skin and its rich, red stain on my shirt.

Scott looked down at his blood soaked shirt. Then at his bare chest. And I swear I saw him blush, but it was gone a second later. He doesn't workout – I know he doesn't (at least not very often), but he looks like he does – because, I now realized, he's a fairy. He can make it look like he does.

"I thought you said you were too weak?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I did. I _was_," he said. He looked thoughtful for a second before saying, "My dad told me once that strong emotions can boost power. I guess that's what happened. I was terrified – I thought you were really about to –" He coughed instead of finishing his sentence.

I flung myself at him, hugging him so tight I thought his eyes would pop out. I loosened my grip after a moment and he hugged me back. "It was like a phoenix's tear," I told him. "Your tear healed me like a phoenix's." I pulled back with a big smile on.

"Where's Hayden?" came Jack's voice, followed by a scream.

I gave Scott a kiss on the cheek before jumping up and running over to investigate. "Here I am!" I exclaimed and nearly choked on the smell. Lily had sprayed. She sprayed Elizabeth who was now yelling at her as she ran to my side. I knelt to pick her up as Elizabeth ran to the nearest pool of water and started splashing herself in an effort to wash the smell off.

"She was only tryin' to stink up Barbossa's corpse!" Jack called over to Elizabeth. Will was still standing next to the chest of Aztec gold coins, watching his heart's desire with a slightly amused look on his face.

Jack's gaze finally landed on me. His eyes traveled down until they saw the dark red patch on my shirt. I set Lily down as he came toward me. "Hayden," he said. "Love, what happened?" He tried lifting my shirt, but I slapped his hand away.

"Nothing," I lied. "I'm fine." Well, the last part was true. I raised my shirt just enough so he could see my blood-splattered stomach. He reached out and rubbed at the blood then slipped his arms around me and pulled me close.

"You're really okay?" he whispered in my ear. "You weren't hurt at all?"

"No," I murmured, wrapping my arms around him as he pulled away a bit.

And he kissed me, standing next to a corpse, a skunk, and a smelling governor's daughter. But neither of us cared.

--------------------

Scott watched Hayden go to Jack. He could have stopped her, confessed his feelings, told her the truth right then. But he didn't. He let her to. He was exhausted.

As his crush and the pirate embraced, he looked away and saw Lily scampering over to him. "Hey, Lil," he said, stroking her fur. "It wasn't an accident, was it? Spraying Elizabeth?" He laughed though he said, "That wasn't very nice."

Scott pulled two berries out of his pocket. "Here, eat this," he said, feeding one to the skunk. She began to disappear, sparkles covering her. Earlier, he had suspected his power was draining, running low, so he took six berries and made them able to take the eater home (or to the Caribbean, if necessary).

He ate the other berry in his hand and followed after Lily, back home. He thought of Hayden. He hadn't been completely honest with her. _Strong emotions_, he'd told her. Well, that was half true. There was one emotion that could boost power.

Love.

-----------------------

Well, there it is. Pretty short and dramatic, but I hope you liked it. Please review, as always. Tell me what you think! I don't know when I'll be able to update again, but it shouldn't be _too_ long.

Cookies to anyone who reviews!


	19. The End?

I am soooooooooo sorry that I took so long to update!! Please don't kill me! I was just having issues finishing it…This is the first story I've ever finished! I'm so happy! Everyone should be proud of me. ;) I may end up changing this chapter title since it is oh-so-original…

**Chapter 19:** The End?

Before heading back to the _Dauntless_, Jack grabbed as much gold as he could. I rolled my eyes at him, but I did take one thing for myself – a necklace. It had a golden chain, of course, with a teardrop-shaped piece of what looked like amber on the end. I slipped it over my head and tucked it in my shirt. A little souvenir.

Will and Liz's scene didn't change at all even though she stunk. She looked close to tears as she turned to walk back to the boat. Jack, crown on his head, cup in one hand and statue-thing in the other, turned to Will and said, "If you were waiting for the opportune moment…that was it." Then, changing the subject, he said, "Now, if you'd be so kind, I'd be much obliged if you'd drop me off at my ship."

I didn't say anything to that, only trailed happily behind him. Will finally followed and we all got in the rowboat. Jack sat in the front, Will in the middle, and Elizabeth and I in the back.

No one said anything until, "I'm sorry, Jack." We looked out to the spot where his ship should have been, but of course, no _Pearl_.

I wished I could give Jack a hug. He probably needed one right about now, considering the look that should've been on his face. "They done what's right by them. Can't expect more than that," he said after a moment's silence.

_Hang in there, Jack!_ I thought as Will looked behind him at the pirate.

We returned to the _Dauntless_ to find everyone cleaning up from the fight. Some were tossing corpses overboard, others were scrubbing the deck to get the blood off, and the rest seemed to be going through weapons.

When we stepped foot on deck, busy soldiers glanced out way. James sighed with relief at the sight of Elizabeth and the governor ran to embrace her from where he'd been worriedly pacing back and forth. Jack was apprehended immediately and brought down to the brig to be locked away with what was left of Barbossa's crew.

"And you," James said, turning to me as a soldier grabbed my arm. "Miss Gumdrop –"

"Hayden," I sighed. "Hayden Black."

"What_ever_ your name is, you will be locked in the b–" He stopped himself, pausing to think. "Lock her," he said to the soldier, "with Elizabeth in my cabin." Aw, he had a change of heart. Yay!

That also meant I wasn't jailed when we got back to Port Royal. I guess for the same reason Will wasn't, although I'm not quite sure why he wasn't in the first place. Anyways, he let me get a couple hours of sleep at the blacksmith's shop before Jack's would-be hanging. Sleep is good. When I woke, Will had acquired his fancy outfit including the hat with the huge feather. It looked like an exact carbon copy of the hat I'd had a few days earlier. Sweet. Hee hee.

Will felt confident enough in me to share his plans as we walked to where the hanging was to take place. "If we want this to work, then it's probably best if you stay out of the way," he said.

"Probably," I agreed, a smile creeping across my face. We had gotten to the fort and were making our way through the crowd of people as the man started listing off all Jack's crimes.

Will stopped suddenly, probably realizing that I was leading the way over to Elizabeth. I stopped and looked back to see a slight blush growing on his cheeks. Motioning towards Elizabeth I said, "You have to tell her."

His blush faded quickly and he gave a short nod. "Yes." He paused, look up at Cotton's parrot, which had just landed on the flag Murtogg and Mullroy were holding up. "Thank you…Hayden." He smiled at me before turning and marching off to the governor's daughter. Hey, he said my first name!

I turned my attention to Jack. He stood up on the platform, noose around his neck, staring straight ahead as if accepting this fate. I closed my eyes a moment before heading to the spot where this would end, poking random people along the way. That got a bunch of nasty looks sent in my direction. I just smiled in return and continued on.

Then the yelling started. Guards were everywhere. One appeared in front of me. I smirked at him; he glared back. I took a martial arts post (even though I've never done martial arts before). He raised an eyebrow questioningly, letting down his guard. So I kicked him in the crotch. He fell to the ground in defeat, and I bowed to him. "You were a worthy opponent," I lied. To make him feel better, of course.

I ran to the spot Jack and Will were making their way to. I saw them coming, guards following. They stopped by me, Jack, Will, and I forming a little triangle. The guards closed in around us as we circled, backs together.

Jack grabbed my hand, causing me to smile and tilt my head to the side happily. We stopped moving when Will came face to face with the commodore.

I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt. But not from you," James said, sword held at Will's throat.

Jack's hand left mine as he turned to look at Norry. I turned as well and smiled at James, giving a little wave. His eyes flickered from Will to me and back again as they narrowed at us.

They governor looked disappointed as he said, "On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency. And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him?" Elizabeth appeared, pushing through the crowd. "He's a pirate!"

"Are you insinuating there's something wrong with pirates?!" I demanded.

Jack grinned at me.

"Yes!" Governor Swann replied. "They're vile, nasty beings not worthy of walking upon this earth!"

I inhaled sharply, getting read to tell him otherwise. _How dare he?_ Will held a hand up to stop me, shaking his head slightly. "He may be a pirate, but that doesn't mean he's not a good man," he said evenly, dropping his sword.

"Here, here!" I added heartily.

"If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two –"

"Three!" I interjected, raising my hand.

"– _three_ pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear," he said, his voice smooth.

Taking a step forward, James whispered, "You forget your place, Turner."

"It's right here," Will informed him, "between you and Jack."

I noticed Elizabeth shoot a quick glance at me before saying, "As is mine," and going to Will's side. They looked at each other.

"Elizabeth!" her father yelled, clearly surprised. "Lower your weapons," he said, calm at first, then, "For goodness sake, put them down!" The guards complied.

James stared at Elizabeth for a second. "So this is where your heart truly lies, then?" Oh, he looked like he needed a hug. A really big hug.

Elizabeth gave a tiny nod. "It is," she answered, looking him directly in the eye.

Out of the corner of my vision, I noticed Jack looking up and spotting the parrot. "Well!" he exclaimed suddenly. "I'm actually feeling rather good about this." As he spoke, he walked around Will and Liz, who watched him and then looked at each other. "I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh?" he asked, getting in the governor's face. The governor leaned back, trying to escape Jack's breath. "Spiritually," Jack continued. "Ecumenically. Grammatically." The governor turned his head to the side with a look of disgust evident on his face. Jack moved on down to the commodore. "I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate. Know that," he said, pointing his finger at James.

I shook my head, smiling.

"Elizabeth," he then said. Oh, _hell_ no. The stupid wench turned to him. "It never would have worked out between us, darling…" He caught me glaring at him. "Because I'm with Hayden," he hurriedly amended. "I'm sorry," he added, though it wasn't entirely clear whom he was directing it at as he looked down when he said it. It was probably still to Liz…or he could've been apologizing to me for saying that to Liz…He started toward the ledge, stopping and turning. "Will." He paused. "Nice hat," he told him with a small grin as he turned back and ran to the edge.

I saw Will smile as I ran after Jack. Wait…Was I going to follow him in his dive? That seemed kind of dangerous. But it was either that or let this adventure end here.

"Friends," Jack called, the guards piling in around us but stopping a ways away. "This is the day that you will always remember as the day that –" As he tripped backwards, he grabbed my arm, dragging me with him. Guess I didn't even get a choice in the matter; he was bringing me with him. We help hands on the fall down, landing with a painful splash in the water. We separated. The air rushed out of my lungs as I frantically tried to reach the surface.

Jack grabbed my wrist, helping me to find the air above. Only when I was able to inhale fresh air did I notice my heart was hammering in my chest. _That was a long drop!_

Jack grinned as he spotted the _Pearl_. I grimaced. It was too far away, damn it! I groaned as Jack began swimming over towards it. I quickly followed, not wanting to be left behind.

After an agonizingly _long_ swim, we finally reached the ship. They threw us a rope and we both grabbed on. They pulled us up, and we sung around before falling to the deck. Bleck, soaking wet again.

Jack, sitting next to me, looked up at Gibbs. "Thought you were supposed to keep to the Code," he said.

"We figured they were more actual guidelines," he answered, sticking his hand to help Jack up. Once he was standing, Jack turned and helped me up. Gibbs smiled as Cotton handed Jack his hat. _His hat!_

That's right! I still needed to steal his hat from him. If I didn't, I'd fail the second half of my goal! I couldn't let that happen!

"Thank you," Jack said, eyes brightening at the sight of his beloved hat.

He placed it back on his head as Anamaria said, "Captain Sparrow." She left the wheel, slowly walking towards us with his jacket. Putting it on his shoulders as she continued, "The _Black Pearl_ is yours."

Jack grabbed his jacket and sauntered over to the wheel, a grin spreading across his face. He stared at it, wrapping his hand around one of the knobs and running his other hand up and down the wood. He gazed at it lovingly, a little smile grazing his lips. He stopped suddenly, eyes growing wide as he realized everyone was watching him. He looked around at his crew. "On deck, you scabrous dogs!" he yelled. "Hands to braces! Let –"

"Let down and haul to run free!" I commanded, interrupting him.

"'Scuse me," Jack said, looking down at me. "This is _my_ ship an' _I_ will be the one to order around its crew." He paused. "Understand, love?"

I stuck my tongue out at him and grabbed his hat. I put it on my head and ran to the other side of the wheel, just out of reach. "'Ey! Give me my hat back!" he ordered. I shook my head stubbornly.

He came around the wheel, but I didn't run away. He didn't take his hat back, just wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me close. I let my head rest on his shoulder as we looked out to the open water around us. "Now," he said, "bring me that horizon."

We began humming in unison. He pulled out his compass. Only then did I remember that I had meant to ask him about it.

"And really bad eggs," he said. He turned the wheel, his arm leaving my waist. "Drink up, me hearties, yo ho!" He looked at him compass again then at me before snapping it shut. He grinned at me.

"Hey, Jack?" I asked as he replaced him arm on my waist and put his compass away.

"Hmm?" he replied.

Right in front of us I noticed a cluster of sparkles forming.

"What does your compass point to?" I questioned, staring at the sparkles while I asked.

He raised an eyebrow at me, pulling it out once more. He opened it and I saw the needle swing towards me. Is that really where it'd pointed a moment before? Before the movie had ended? What did it mean?

I looked up at Jack, waiting for an explanation. Scott stood in front of us now, the sparkles gone. "It points," Jack told me," to the thing you want most in this world."

I felt tears prick my eyes as I looked back down at the needle, sitting in the same position. "Jack," I said breathlessly, holding the tears back, refusing to give in and let them fall. I hugged him tight, not wanting to let go.

"Hayden," Scott said. "I'm sorry, but we have to go."

I began to pull away from Jack, but he brought me back in for one final kiss. It was the sweetest kiss I'd ever received, so tender and deep. We separated, and he took his hat back. "We'll see each other again," he assured me.

I nodded, thinking, _Oh, God, I hope so!_ He looked so sure, though, and I didn't want to doubt him – even though it wasn't up to him. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

Scott handed me a berry, a frown on his face. I furrowed my brow, wondering why he looked sad. He shook his head and smiled. "Eat the berry," he told me.

A tear slid down my cheek as I put the berry in my mouth. "Good-bye, Hayden," Jack said. I chewed and swallowed the berry, its bittersweet flavor filling my mouth.

And everything went black, just like before. I was falling and flying at the same time. It was such a weird feeling. I shivered as my eyes involuntarily closed.

My eyes burst open as I sat up with a bounce. I was back in my room, sitting on my bed. I looked at the clock that sat on my nightstand: 9:03 p.m. It had only been a couple hours, just like Scott said it would be…But wait. That _had_ been real, hadn't it? There was no way all _that_ could have been a dream.

I grabbed my cell phone off the floor (don't ask me why it was there; it was a mystery even to me) and went down my list of contacts (not that there were very many) until I got to Scott's cell number. I called him, immediately hearing his ringback tone, which was Miss Murder by AFI. (Great song, btw.)

"Hello?" came his voice.

"Scott! Was it real?" I demanded.

"Was what real?" he asked.

For a second, I actually thought my heart stopped. _What?_ I was speechless. _But it had to be!_ There was _no_ way that could've been a dream!

"I'm just kidding, Hayden. Of _course_ it was real!" He laughed.

I sat on my bed, holding the phone to my ear, staring at one of my posters. "That wasn't funny," I told him. "Now, seriously?"

"Okay. Yes, seriously. All of that was real. Blah, blah, blah –"

"Hold on," I interrupted. "Did I get short again?!" I stood. Everything was at the same eye level as before. That was _so_ not fair! I had gotten used to being taller. I felt like a midget all over again.

"Yeah, sorry," he apologized. "But don't worry. You're going to be tall again. I just thought everyone would think it was odd if you suddenly grew five inches in only two and a half hours. You're going to have to wait. You'll grow slowly, so it seems normal. Make sense?"

"Yeah," I agreed. "And what about Lily?"

"She's with me. I'll bring her over tomorrow."

"My parents'll never let me keep her, though," I said sadly.

"Oh, I don't know about that," Scott told me. "Maybe with a little magic…"

So goes my life. After that day, I was no longer obsessed with _Pirates of the Caribbean_. _Curse of the Black Pearl_, at least. I still loved it – with a passion. But I saw no need to obsess over something I'd gotten to _live_ through. I stopped reading fan fictions, too. They all seemed so fake – plus I got jealous of all the OC's paired with Jack. I couldn't help it.

For my eighteenth birthday, Scott took me to meet Johnny Depp. That's got to be the coolest present I've ever received. Fairies rule!

I thought about Jack every day, missed him every day. But just when I thought I would never see him again, I heard a little piece of news.

There's going to be a sequel.

--------------------

The End.

For now, at least. There will be a sequel, although I really don't know when I'll start posting it. I'm going to take a little break, work on some other stories for a bit. Just keep an eye out. Maybe add me to your alert list. ;)

Thank you everyone who's read this. You're all awesome. Please review and let me know what you thought! I want to know!


	20. Author's Note

Hello, everyone!

Long time, no post, eh? Sorry I've been practically dead. I took forever to write the first chapter of the sequel, but it's done, and I have indeed posted it. I just wanted to post something here, for those of you who weren't aware. I hope you forgive me for taking such an extremely long time, and go check it out.

Please and thank you,

Miah Maddy


End file.
